Somewhere Only We Know
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: "He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. He wasn't going to just let her walk away again…even if he was poison." Set 3 years after 6.08 "Teamwork"…House/Cam
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Lovelies, I'm sure just like many of you, as I watched the last House/Cam scene in "Teamwork" I felt inspired to write a new story. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go yet, as it was just a random burst of inspiration (I usually have a story completely planned out before I even start to write it)…So If any of you have any suggestions, or ideas about where it should go, please don't hesitate to let me know : )_

_I do warn you, this story will have Huddy in it (I'm trying to follow the cannon as much as possible…as much as it sucks currently) …I do promise though that I'm a House/Cam at heart ;) I think just because our ship has been ripped from the show, that doesn't mean that we can't help one another through this horrible time with fanfics heh._

_Anyways, here it is…Please let me know what you think, and I hope that you enjoy it :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter One

_,',_

"_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know?"_

_~*~_

Gregory House grumbled as the elevator arrived at his preferred location and he began limping towards his office.

Although he had concluded a long time ago that the world sucked, today in particular had been especially painful for him.

He has first awoken to his leg throbbing in pain. He then arrived at work only to find that his parking space had been taken, _forcing _him to have to ride his motorcycle through the ambulance bay and into the hospital.

He then found himself in his bosses (and more recently girlfriend's) office, where he somehow went from being yelled at for riding his motorcycle into the hospital, to being yelled at for being too withdrawn recently.

One little comment about how she was only trying to reassert her power now that they were sleeping together, and he suddenly found himself spending the entire morning in the clinic.

He continued to grumble in frustration as he limped into the conference room, feeling grateful that the team were off running tests. He grabbed a spoonful of coffee and dropped it into his red mug and began to stir.

He took a sip feeling sorry for himself, when something, or more correctly _someone _walking briskly past the conference room caught his attention.

_No, it couldn't have been her_ he told himself, shaking his head.

She was blond now.

He was probably hallucinating again.

He took another sip, tilting his head to the side as he watched the woman speed past the window, doing anything in her power to keep her face hidden as she did so.

Unable to let it go, he quickly put his coffee down, grabbed his cane, and paced out of the conference room.

"Cameron?"

Slowly, Allison Cameron turned around to face him. A once-again brunette Allison Cameron he noted to himself. At least _something _was going his way today.

He frowned, subtly taking in her appearance. Her long brown hair fell in loose curls around her features, and she was dressed casually, almost unnatural looking without her crisp white lab coat.

He smiled, she hadn't changed a bit.

A small, although genuine smile graced her features. "Hi House."

"Hi..." He repeated, not quite sure what else to say. He took a few more steps closer to her to close the distance, and balanced himself on his cane.

Cameron took in his appearance as he stepped closer. He looked exactly the same as when she had left, though more rundown. He had however grown his hair out again, which made her smile. She'd always liked his hair longer. It made him look younger.

"Long time, no see." He spoke slowly, and she looked up and noticed that he was smiling at her in a way that would have made her squee like an idiot when she had first started working for him all those years ago.

She smiled back. She was still angry for what he had done to her almost three years ago, however he was actually being _friendly _to her, so she thought that she'd resist bitch slapping him…for now at least.

"I know, it really has…" She trailed off as she watched House put a Vicodin in his mouth and swallow it dry.

House watched on as Cameron's eyes widened at the bottle of Vicodin. She obviously wasn't aware of the fact that he was back on the "big bad pills", and had been for quite some time now.

"How are you, House?" She asked, choosing not to comment on the pills. She folded her arms, but continued to stare at him earnestly. House met her gaze, looking unbothered by their shared intensity.

"Stop deflecting." He grinned, knowing deep down that _he _was the one doing the deflecting. "You know that sooner or later I'm going to ask you what you're doing here."

"Was in the area." She shrugged her slender shoulders simply. "Thought that I'd drop by and see a few people while I was in Princeton."

"Like?"

"Like _people, _House."

"Which people?"

"Just people, okay?" She laughed slightly, happy that in a way he hadn't changed at all. "You don't have to be so skeptical."

"Me? A skeptic?" He feigned in mock-horror. "I hope you have proof."

Against her best wishes, Cameron laughed again, which brought a smile to House's face. As ridiculous and corny as it sounded, he had always secretly loved seeing her smile…and when he was the reason for it, somehow it felt even better.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, memories flying through their minds. After a few moment, Cameron watched as a young woman approached them. Short blond hair, test results clutched in her hands. It didn't take her long to deduce the fact that this was Doctor Taylor Macy. Cameron had remained in contact with both Foreman and Wilson since she had left, so she was fairly up to date with the comings and goings of the hospital.

Thirteen had left at the end of her fellowship, deciding that she wanted to live out the rest of her life to the fullest, instead of being subjected to House and Foreman on a daily basis. Taub had also left, deciding that despite the lack of proper meaning, working as a plastic surgeon was actually where he was always meant to be.

That just left Foreman and Chase, who both had become permanents in the diagnostic department. However since Princeton Plainsboro was a teaching hospital, Cuddy had insisted that House hire at least one fellow, and when he didn't, she and Wilson just found the applicant that House would find the most aesthetically pleasing…and Doctor Macy certainly fit the bill.

Cameron was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as House started to raise his voice at Macy.

"I already told you, I don't need to see her." He exclaimed in frustration. "It's Schizophrenia. Hubby has been slipping her booze…it explains the symptoms and the tox screen levels. Now go away…can't you see that I'm busy?"

The young woman looked at him in shock. "You don't want to come and see her so you're condemning her to a life of Schizophrenia?"

"Beats dining alone." House shrugged

"I'm ordering her a full body scan." She said defiantly before turning on her heals and retreating back the way she came.

"You _hate _full body scans." Cameron pointed out once Macy was out of earshot, causing House to turn to her as a smirk danced across his lips.

"What can I say? Team aint what it used to be." He said as he raised his cane and used it to point in the direction that Macy had gone. "Everyone has a right to be stupid, but some people just abuse the privilege."

"I'm sure she's not that bad…"

"She thought that Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus were two different people." House injected.

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a few moments as an air of uncertainty passed over them. He had so many things to ask her, so many things to tell her, and yet none seemed to be appropriate right at that moment.

Cameron was the one to break the silence. "Well anyway, I'd better go…It was good to see you again House." She forced a smile as she turned to walk away.

It was her tone that caught House. It's mournful, hopeless depression causing him to realize that she was still deeply hurt for what happened almost three years earlier.

Damn it, he'd hoped that wouldn't be the case.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. He wasn't going to just let her walk away again.

Even if he was poison.

Cameron looked him in the eyes, an unreadable expression on her face. "What are you…" she trailed off in uncertainty.

"Come and have lunch with me." The words flew of his mouth before he even had a chance to think about it. "You know, catch up…for old times sake?"

Cameron gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. House knew deep down that she was actually gesturing for him to let go of her hand, but that one small motion made him feel more reassured than he had in years. She might have been angry, but she was still Cameron.

"I'm sorry House, I'm busy at the moment." She smiled slightly, slowly dropping his hand, fully aware that a few walkers by had noticed Doctor House holding onto the hand of his former employee, and looking at her rather affectionately (well as affectionately as was possible for House). "You take care of yourself though."

And with that she was gone.

House leaned further onto his cane and ran his hand through his hair.

What the hell had just happened?

He limped into his office and stopped at the door.

_Wow _he thought to himself.

He had not been expecting that. Sure the thought had crossed his mind that Cameron would return one day. Actually, to be perfect honest, he'd hoped that she would. He'd _really _hoped that she would. He'd missed her, a lot. However today it had caught him completely off-guard.

Outwardly she hadn't changed at all (apart from the hair which he was still thankful for).

How the hell was it possible for a woman to look even _younger _after almost three years?

She looked even more gorgeous than he'd remembered her if that was even possible.

However there was something different about her.

Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

That was Cameron though. An enigma wrapped in a riddle. Just when he thought that he had her figured out, she'd do something that completely shifted his thinking and sent him right back to where he started from.

She had been right that night in his office. He loved puzzles, and she was his favourite one.

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. _Cuddy_, he reminded himself.

Needing a distraction, he set off towards Wilson's office. When he became in seeing distance of it however, he stopped in his tracks.

Wilson and Cameron were standing there, having a very nice little chat it seemed.

House didn't get it. Cameron seemed like she was trying to run away from him, but she went _looking _for Wilson?

He watched on as Wilson smiled and lead her into his office, closing his door behind them.

Fuelled by his curiosity, House limped hastily to Wilson's office door and realizing that it was locked, gave it a few loud knocks with the top of his cane. "Open up Wilson!"

House listened at the door for any signs of life, before knocking again. "Wilson, oh Wilson," he sung. "I know you're in there!"

"Go away House, not now!" He heard the oncologist yell from the other side of the door.

House thought to himself for a few moments. This would require him to pull out the big guns. He waited until there were a lot of passersby in earshot, before he started to yell in mock-horror. "Doctor Wilson! What's that moaning I hear in there? Are you okay?!"

A smirk danced across House's lips as he realized that he was building up a small audience. "I saw that you took Doctor Cameron in there with you Doctor Wilson!" He yelled again. "I take it that she knows about the rash but doesn't care?" He paused once again to allow his lungs to fill with air. "Doctor Wilson! Answer me please!"

The door suddenly flung open, and the two very angry looking doctors walked out. House could tell that they were both dying inside of embarrassment. Neither of them had ever really boded well with causing a scene, and that was exactly what he had done.

"Are you_ insane_?" Wilson asked his friend in a huff of indignation. "Wait...don't answer that."

"Nope." House grinned. "Have a piece of paper from my shrink saying that I'm not and everything."

Realizing that the people weren't going to leave, and that Wilson was growing more and more angry by the second, Cameron stood in between the two males, and put her hands up to keep them apart. "Come on guys." She said softly, "We have an audience, let's not make this more than it is okay?"

Calming a little, Wilson stepped back slightly. "You know that Cuddy will have your ass for causing a scene like this?"

"Cuddy already has my ass." A smirked danced across House's lips as he looked down to Cameron. "Jealous?"

"Oh yeah House." She paused for a moment to glare at him. "Back on Vicodin, ordering full body scans…" She trailed off as she smirked, meeting his crystal blues in a blatant challenge. "I can't wait for the day that I'm as happy as you and Cuddy are."

A small gasp slipped out of Wilson's mouth, as he looked back and forth between Cameron and her former boss. He couldn't help but grin. This little argument just got interesting.

Recovering from his momentary shock, House smirked as he looked down at her hand that was still slightly raised in case she needed to break him and Wilson apart again. "No ring I see. I may not be completely happy, but at least I'm getting some at the moment, unlike you."

A bunch of audible gasps quickly erupted from Wilson and the random assortment of doctors, nurses, patients and visitors looking on. Wether it was because House had just straight out announced that he was sleeping with his boss (an announcement that could get Cuddy into a lot of trouble), or because everyone knew her reasons for leaving in the first place, Cameron didn't care. She was way too angry.

"Oh now that's rich." She spat, stepping forward and getting right up in his face. "Gregory House mocking someone else for being alone. I guess you conveniently forgot why my marriage fell apart…I'm sorry that I haven't been able to jump quickly back into a long-term relationship after my cruel and vindictive former boss destroyed my marriage."

House looked around as he noticed Cuddy appear at the scene, no doubt after being tipped off by one of the nurses that she had brainwashed. He knew that she was going to kill him for this, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to back down. "Well then if I'm such a _poison_ to be around, then what are you doing back here?" He looked back down to Cameron. "Come running back to the wombat because nobody else could handle you? Because you married a dying man and now you're too screwed up to commit…"

He didn't even have time to act to prevent it. In one swift movement, Cameron slapped him across the face. She hit him as hard as she could, feeling a moment of grim pleasure as she saw him grab his face in pain and stumble backwards a little.

"Fuck you." She spat. "You have absolutely _no _idea what is going on in my life." She paused for a moment, and House could tell that she was trying her hardest not to let a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm here to see Wilson, not Chase…and sure as hell not you."

House watched her spin around and retreat back into Wilson's office. He turned to Wilson who was still shaking his head in astonishment.

The oncologist opened and closed his mouth. Then opened it, and closed it again…not quite sure what to say or do. Finally, he also started walking back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Cuddy rushed over to him and grabbed his cheek, tracing her fingers over the red mark. "Oh my God, are you okay? What was all of that about?"

House really didn't want to deal with this right at that moment. "I don't know." He said simply, before pulling his head away from her and limping back down to his office.

Once inside he drew the blinds, grateful that for once Cuddy hadn't followed him.

He didn't really know what emotion he was feeling, but he did know that whatever it was, it was something stronger than he had experienced in years.

He brought his hand to his burning cheek and groaned inwardly.

What was she doing here?

He hadn't seen her in almost three years, and now she just shows up out of the blue to see Wilson?

It just didn't make sense

One thing was obvious though…

A part of her still hated him for what he did…A big part.

A tiny part of him though, the miniscule part that was left of his conscious, knew that she had every right to hate him…for going behind her back to Chase and destroying her marriage.

Their last meeting together had been replayed over and over in his mind more times than he could remember.

"_You ruined him…so he can't even see right from wrong…can't even see the sanctity of a human life anymore…"_

_She paused for a moment. The tears that had been threatening to fall and wash over her had finally begun to form in her eyes._

"_I loved you, and I loved Chase…I'm sorry for you both, for what you've become because…there's no way back for either of you."_

Her words had cut him to the core.

But that's what Cameron did. Her straightforward sense of honesty (which he had always secretly admired) had the ability to tear down any falsities or excuses that he had formed for his behavior, and leave him feeling naked and exposed…staring at nothing but the strikingly ugly truth.

As she finished her speech, another realization hit him brutally. It had been the first time in over two years that he had actually looked at her, like really _looked _at her. He had spent so much of his recent time wooing Cuddy and seeing dead people that he hadn't even noticed her change and mature and into the strong, and admittedly _sexy _woman that was now standing before him.

Six years ago she wouldn't have picked up on the fact that he had already known the diagnosis…she would have unconsciously fallen for his games just as Thirteen, Taub and even Foreman and Chase had done. Now however, she was savvy to his games and schemes as soon as he had proposed them. She had the ability to match him. It was hot…but also unbelievably daunting.

He had told her that he had tried to teach them to think for themselves…so why did it feel so bad the minute one of them actually did it?

He looked down as her extended arm appeared in front of him, memories of years ago in his apartment flooding back to him like a monsoon. However just like then, he couldn't simply take her hand and shake it. Because if he did, it would be giving her the affirmation that he actually accepted what she was doing.

He wouldn't let her just walk away like this.

He _couldn't _let her.

However right at that moment, he had absolutely no idea how he could stop her.

He was the guy that had the answers to everyone else's questions.

He was the guy that supposedly knew everything.

Yet he knew nothing that could help himself.

He had known every condition possible, every publication date, every song ever written, every location ever chartered, every piece of history that has ever occurred on every subject, every person of significance, and every continent ever populated.

But yet he didn't know the date of his own Birthday, or how to force his stubborn ass to reach out to her and try to explain…to try and make her stay.

Probably because he was poison.

She leaned up as her lips grazed his stubbly cheek, and he was frozen. Cameron was one of the few people maybe even the only person that could make his brain calm down for the moment and stop seeing, feeling, and processing everything.

She pulled away, making her way out of his office, and he didn't think that he could move.

It was one of the very rare occasions where he had genuinely been in shock.

He knew that the pain would come next.

Then the anger.

And then the bittersweet taste of vengeance coupled with the obsessive need to seek her out, confront her, and make her pay for making him feel like this.

He had followed her until the threshold of his office door. Then he had the brutal realization that he couldn't physically catch her, let alone think up something right at that moment to make her stay.

House signed ruefully as he sat back in his chair, trying to push the memories of that night out of his mind.

So why was she suddenly back here now?

He had little doubt that Wilson knew.

The oncologist had been traveling to New York regularly to visit Cameron since she had left.

He would always return with some ridiculous looking "I (heart) NY" shirt, and stories about his and Cameron's wacky adventures in the big city.

This went on for about two years, until Wilson's visits to New York started to become more and more frequent. He no longer returned home with a bunch of "entertaining" stories to tell him, instead he would return and seem completely preoccupied for a good few days afterwards.

Once or twice House had asked him about his little trips to see Cameron, becoming more and more curious as time went on.

"_So…how was New York?"_

"_It was fine. I've got to go see a patient."_

This left House with only one conclusion.

They were sleeping together.

He had to hand it to Wilson. He had managed to keep it fairly well hidden for a long time now. However Cameron mysteriously returning almost three years after she left to see him left little doubt in his mind.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

And he would be later on while Wilson bought him lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all of you :)_

_Oh, and I guess I should use this opportunity to say that I don't own "House" yada, yada, yada…I mean if I did own it, there's no way that I would write Cameron out. _

_By the way everyone, this one is really short sorry, and it's only House and Wilson (but seriously, who doesn't love House and Wilson?)…I still hope that you enjoy it anyway :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Two

,',

"_Baby, set me free from this misery _

_I can't take it no more _

_Since you ran away nothing's been the same _

_Don't know what I'm living for"_

~*~

"So, how long have you been sleeping with Cameron?"

Wilson suddenly choked on a piece of lettuce. "What?!" He exclaimed, coughing to dislodge the object in his throat.

House took a bite into his burger. "You know, how long have you two been doing the horizontal hustle? Making the beast with two backs? Playing Doctor?"

"Are you done?" Wilson asked in slight annoyance. The cafeteria was unusually quiet, and he was sure that not everyone wanted to hear how any euphemisms House knew for sex. "House." he said in astonishment. "I'm not, and never have slept with Cameron."

House put his soda down, as he rolled his eyes. "Your lips say no, but your uncharacteristic break in womanizing says yes."

The oncologist laughed slightly, shaking his head. "House, Cameron is like my only friend apart from you, and since there are certain things that I can't get from you, such as support, understanding or even sanity…I'm not going to jeopardize my friendship with her by trying to get her into my bed."

"That'd be a first." House scoffed.

"Wait a minute." Wilson pointed a finger at his friend accusingly. "You're not… _jealous _are you?"

"What? No!" House cut his crystal blues at Wilson. "I think you need to check yourself in upstairs at the psych ward…I'm worried about you."

"Oh my God, you are!" Wilson gasped in amusement, almost hovering out of his chair. "How long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't. I have a girlfriend you idiot." House responded bitterly.

A small grin suddenly appeared on Wilson's face. "I'm not saying you'd ever cheat on Cuddy, I mean you're not me." He paused for a moment as House nodded in agreement at his last comment. "But it's obvious that there's still something there."

House finished his burger and looked back at Wilson in annoyance. "Well since you have everything figured out…if she's not sleeping with you, what's she doing here?"

"What makes you think that I know?"

"Well, do you?" House challenged.

"Yes."

"Jackass."

Wilson smiled patronizingly at the man across from him, who seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as time went on. "Aw, I love you too House."

"For God sake! Just tell me Wilson." House finally snapped…he was getting desperate now.

"House." Wilson began, partly serious now. "You've got to stop it with this insanity…It cant be good for you."

"Hey, I don't suffer in my insanity." House pointed out in mock-horror. "I enjoy every minute of it thank you very much."

The oncologist looked at his friend seriously and sighed. "You really want to know don't you?"

"You have no idea how much."

Wilson smiled slightly, pleasantly surprised how honest House was actually being for once. "Well lucky for you, Cameron assumed that you were going to find out eventually anyway, so she said that it would probably better if you heard it from me." He paused as he watched his friend's eyes light up. "She thinks that hearing it from me will stop you from jumping to conclusions when you find out."

"Always knew she was a smart girl, now tell me." House groaned in frustration.

Wilson opened and closed his mouth. Then opened it again, and closed it, not quite sure how to explain all of this to his friend. Finally, he decided to just put it out there with brutal honesty. The method he knew that House would appreciate the most. "Cameron has a son, House."

For some strange, unexplainable reason, the news hit House brutally. After recovering from his initial shock, he started to question his friend. "Age?"

"Two."

"Name?"

"Alex."

"Political views?"

"Curious George rocks."

"Ha. Very funny." House rolled his crystal blues, before asking the one question that he wasn't sure he wanted answered. "…Father?"

"That's…none of you're business."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes."

"Jackass." House repeated before turning serious. "Do I know him?"

"No."

"Do you?"

"I've never met him." Wilson responded, slightly amused how interested House was in Alex's father. "Cameron mentioned him to me once though, back when she was still working for you. Apparently she went back to Chicago for a little while before moving to New York…she ran into him, things went from there."

"They still together?"

"No."

House looked down to the table for a few moments before looking back to Wilson again. "There's more to this isn't there?"

Wilson sighed and brought his hands to his face. He let out a loud groan before looking back at his friend. "Alex is sick House, very sick. I'm overseeing his case. I've been going up there a few times a week. That's why Cameron's here. I convinced her that it would be best for Alex if he was close to me and the other doctors I'm consulting with."

The sudden realization hit House brutally.

Wilson was an oncologist.

"How sick?"

"Stage 3 Burkitt's Lymphoma."

"Jesus."

House's hand unconsciously tightened its grip around his cane. He had always known that the universe was one cold, calculating, and painful plane of existence. There was no such thing as happy endings. No such thing as fairy tales or complete and total freedom. You were always a slave to someone, always bound to something, and always at the mercy of the turning of the tides, and the cruel role of the dice.

However Cameron in particular had been dealt a very bad hand…and as much as he hated to admit it, for a person as good and selfless as Cameron, it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair one damn bit.

This miserable world obviously didn't care that it had already taken so much from her, and was also planning on taking more.

It obviously didn't care about the unexplainable but nonetheless incredibly emotional link that a mother is rumored to share with her child.

And it obviously didn't care about the evil, treacherous forces surrounding them that were now threatening to snatch them so brutally apart.

House looked back up to Wilson, who also appeared to be wrapped up in his own thoughts…which he was happy about. He didn't want his friend to realize that this had impacted upon him immensely.

He finally asked the question that he knew had to be asked, but they were obviously both too afraid to mention.

"How long does he have?"

"Not long." The oncologist sighed ruefully. "He's stopped responding to chemo." House looked down so Wilson continued, "Cameron's desperate. We've put him on Methotrexate, things don't look promising though."

"Wait a minute." House suddenly injected. "What did you just say?"

Wilson looked at his friend in confusion. It still shocked him that after all these years House's unpredictable behavior still had the potential to catch him off guard. "I said he's on Methotrexate. We crazy oncologists often give them to patients to help treat cancers."

House rolled his crystal blues in annoyance. "Not that you idiot. You said that he stopped responding to chemo?"

"Yeah?" Wilson quirked a brow.

"Fast progressing lymphomas like Burkitt's respond well to chemo. If it was working initially, it shouldn't just suddenly stop." House was pacing now, Wilson's head moving back and fourth as his friend limped around in front of their table. "…unless there's something else wrong with the kid."

"No, don't do this." Wilson warned in desperation, knowing that once House had a hunch, it took a _lot _of effort to convince him otherwise. "House, we did a lot of biopsies. We know what it is." He paused for a moment to summon his gentler voice. "Look, I know that you're feeling guilty about what you did to Cameron, but that was almost three years ago. Trying to find a miracle alternate diagnosis for her dying child is not going to change the fact that you destroyed her marriage and caused her to leave." He paused for a moment, and gave House a supportive smile. "It's not going to bring her back either."

"No, I guess it wont." House said honestly as he grabbed his cane from the table and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Wilson exclaimed in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"To see the patient of course." House said in sarcasm whilst rolling his crystal blues. "God, it's like you don't even know me at all."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi there everyone, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews for the last chapter…I really appreciate them :)_

_I'm sorry that this one took a bit longer to write, but in 2 days I'm leaving for Europe for a week, so I've been packing and basically running around like an excited lunatic heh…So as you can probably imagine, the next chapter probably wont be up for at least another week or so…But I thought that I'd better try and get this chapter posted before I leave…Enjoy :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Three

;';

"_There something about you_

_That's like the sun_

_You warm up my heart,_

_When I come undone_

_You're like my soul mate_

_And on those days,_

_When I hurt_

_When I break_

_You are my band-aid"_

**...**

"What?" House groaned in annoyance. His crystal blues widened suddenly behind still closed eyelids and he knew. Like the last piece fitting into a puzzle, he understood what, or more correctly _who_ was standing on the other side of his desk.

"Damn it Cuddy." He said, slowly opening his eyes. "I was having a great dream about Meghan Fox and myself and then she suddenly turned into you." He paused to shake his head, desperately trying to rid his mind of such visions. "Single most terrifying moment of my life…and I've been through muscle death."

"I'm flattered Greg." She quipped simply, rolling her eyes. "You really know how to make the woman in your life feel special."

"Hey, you were the one that locked me in my office." He pointed out before quirking his brow. "You know in some countries that could constitute as sexual abuse. Hhmm, maybe I should consult my employee handbook."

Cuddy once again rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his last comment. "I had to lock you in here. I got a text from Wilson warning me that you wanted to take Alex Cameron's case."

"Oh yeah, because it'd be wrong of me to try and help a dying child." House responded with sarcasm. "Whatever was I thinking?"

Cuddy looked House right in the eyes and crossed her arms. "Greg, dying children are diagnostically boring to you. Why do you really want to treat Alex?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." House leant forward in his chair, looking up at his girlfriend. "I wish we lived in a world where people didn't have to explain their reasons for doing everything…where a chicken could just cross the road peacefully without being questioned about its motives."

Cuddy sighed. House, the master of deflection.

"He's Wilson's patient House."

A small smirk danced across House's lips. "And Wilson's my best friend. We share everything. Food, money, patients…women too if you're into that type of thing?"

"Greg…"

"Wait a minute." House quickly injected as a realization hit him. "You knew that Cameron was coming back but you didn't tell me?"

"You know that it wouldn't be ethical of me to divulge information about Alex's case to you."

"Yeah." House smiled sarcastically before turning serious. "Just like it wasn't ethical of you to tell Lucas about my hallucinations."

Cuddy suddenly felt guilty. Why was it that he knew exactly which buttons to push? "I was dating Lucas."

"And I'm dating you now…You could have told me." House involuntarily rolled his crystal blues. "Who else knows about Cameron and Alex?"

"Just you, I, Wilson and Foreman."

"Foreman?" House quickly asked in shocked disgust. "Who the hell tells _Foreman _anything?"

"Cameron obviously." Cuddy quipped simply. "Look Greg, she's moved back here so that Alex can be close to Wilson and his other doctors. The little boy doesn't need to be hospitalized fulltime at this stage, but we want to be prepared if that happens. They're both staying with Wilson until Cameron can find a place…The whole thing was so rushed she didn't get a chance to."

House quirked a brow. "Cameron's staying with Wilson?"

Cuddy nodded before looking back to House sadly. "I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through. I mean if something like this was happening to Rachel I don't know what I would do." She paused for a moment as a wave of sadness washed over her. "What I do know though is that she would be feeling so helpless at the moment…which is why I've given her back her old job in the ER. It has been an absolute mess since she's been gone, so I think it will be good for her to know that she's needed."

"Yeah, good for _Cameron_." House responded bitterly. "Also good for doctor Cuddy's ER."

"I'm not using Cameron to get the ER sorted out, and even if I was, she didn't seem to mind too much when she accepted the job."

"She's been head of Immunology at New York Mercy for God sake." House said, and Cuddy could sense the anger in his voice. "Going back to the ER is not going to make her feel better and needed, it's just going to make her feel worse."

"Immunology's full." Cuddy told him simply. "Trust me, I know that Cameron is way too good of a doctor to be in the ER, but I've done the numbers and it's the only place that isn't full…"

"My department's not full." House injected quickly. "That's where she's _needed_."

"No. Not going to happen."

"Why not?" House asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer. "What? You think I'm going to upset her when we have another bitch fight in the halls?"

"Oh trust me, I think she had your measure." A small grin suddenly appeared on her features before disappearing completely. "You're not the problem…she can handle you. However incase you forgot, Chase is dating Macy. With everything Cameron's going through, I'm not going to subject her to having to watch her ex-husband make kissy faces at the new girl."

"I'll fire Macy."

"No, you wont. You can't just fire someone without a good reason."

"This is a good reason, and if that doesn't work, I can always use the "because you're an idiot" card on her…That would be the truth."

Cuddy heaved a reluctant sigh. This was pointless. "You staying at my place tonight?"

He thought for a moment, and nodded. She turned on her heals and began to make her way to the glass doors, before turning back and glaring at him. "I'm serious Greg. Stay away from Alex…and Cameron too for that matter."

And then she was gone.

House leaned back in his chair, and began to throw his favorite ball in the air…His mind deep in thought.

Cuddy had said that Cameron was staying with Wilson.

He quickly grabbed his cane, and started to limp out the door that Cuddy had conveniently forgotten to relock on her way out.

She had said that she didn't want him seeing Cameron or Alex…But she hadn't said anything about him not being allowed to visit Wilson.

**...**

Stirring slightly from where she was curled up on Wilson's couch, Cameron sat up and rubbed the remaining pieces of sleep out of her eyes.

Upon arriving back from the hospital, after a very intense encounter with one Gregory House, she had decided it would best if both her and Alex took a little nap to recover from their very hectic day.

She had put Alex down in the guest room, before making herself some tea and taking a seat on the couch. She let her mind drift back over the past few hours. Even though by coming back she and Alex had just set in motion a new chain of events that she couldn't even begin to guess at where it would take them, and a part of her _was _relieved to have finally made some sort of a decision…part of her really regretted it all the same.

She knew, she knew inwardly that Princeton was the best place for them. One because Wilson, and Alex's other doctors were here incase something suddenly went terribly wrong, and two because she just felt like she had so much more support here.

That's why she took the ER job the moment Cuddy offered it to her. Some of the other parents in a support group she attended for those dealing with a sick child, told her that it was essential that she worked, and kept herself occupied…And since she didn't want to have to deal with settling into a new environment, PPTH seemed like the perfect fit.

The one thing she did regret however was not telling Chase and House about her return with Alex.

She had run into Chase on her way out of the hospital. They spoke for a little while, before she told him about why she was there. He was shocked, he was awkward, however much to her relief, it seemed that her ex-husband had matured significantly since she had been gone…He even gave her a small hug on her way out, telling her that he was there for her if she needed support.

House however hadn't been as easy…He never had been.

Wilson had called her after lunch, informing her that he had told his friend her reason for being there…Along with the warning for her to be prepared.

With House, that warning was always extremely terrifying.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a loud knocking on the door, and the cold, desperate sensation of overwhelming panic suddenly filled her veins.

Even after almost three years, she still recognized that knock.

She reached behind her head and grabbed the blanket that lay there, immediately aware of the chill that permeated the interior of Wilson's apartment.

She pulled the blanket around her shoulders, and contradicting her better judgment she padded barefoot over to the door and pulled it open.

On the other side of the threshold stood House…His cane already lifted in the air ready to bang on the door again. "Hi." He smiled, putting his cane back down to the ground.

"Hi…" Cameron said slowly, before heaving a sigh of relief when she realized that he wasn't there to abuse her for slapping him earlier.

"Wilson in?"

Cameron searched his crystal blues in confusion. "No…It's three in the afternoon, he's at work."

"Oh, my bad. I thought it was three in the _morning_." House said cheerfully. "You see after that playmate kicked me in the head at the bottom of the slip 'n slide, my perception of time and space has been _way_ off."

Cameron merely quirked her perfectly sculpted brow, not really wanting to know whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Can I come in?"

Cameron shrugged simply, and moved to the side to allow him to enter. After his little performance outside of Wilson's office today, she didn't want to risk it.

Once she followed him into the apartment and closed the door behind them, and turned to face House, the blanket still wrapped firmly around her shoulders…She told herself that it was because she was cold, but she knew inwardly that wasn't the reason.

"I'm ah…I just wanted to say I'm..." He trailed off, struggling with the weight of what he was saying. "I didn't know about Alex. I wouldn't have said those things to you if I had known."

Cameron gave him a tiny smile as she dropped the blanket back on the couch. "I accept your apology."

"I wasn't apologizing."

"Yes you were."

A tiny smirk danced across House's lips, and he didn't oppose what Cameron had said…Telling her that she had been right.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." She told him genuinely.

"That's okay. It didn't hurt anyway." He lied as he winced remembering the pain.

Cameron let out a small laugh. "Sure it didn't." She teased. "Oh well, I'm sure that if I hadn't, someone else would have anyway."

"What can I say?" House smirked. "Friends come and go, but enemies accumulate."

They both smiled, pleasantly surprised just how comfortable it had quickly become between them.

After a few moments, a loud "Mommy?" coming from down the hall, caused them both to jump slightly.

"That's Alex." Cameron said simply. "I'll be right back, I've got to get him out of bed."

"What? Can't he walk?" House asked in sarcasm.

"Actually no, the cancer cells have started to attack the area around his spinal cord."

_Shit, good going House _he thought to himself as he watched Cameron disappear down the hall. _.._

House looked on in shock as Cameron reappeared with Alex. You wouldn't have known that the child had a fatal illness unless someone had have told you. Although he was small for his age, his bright blue eyes seemed happy and full of life, and his head of dark brown hair indicated that the chemo must have stopped working quite some time ago.

"Cute kid." He pointed out honestly. "I just hope the guy wasn't ugly…Might start to show when he gets older."

Cameron suddenly gulped. It had always hit her hard when someone had commented on Alex getting older, because in all honesty, she wasn't exactly sure just how old he was going to get. She wondered for the slightest of moments whether House had noticed her reaction, and after one look in his direction she knew that he had. He had a look of pure guilt on his face that she had only seen a few times in the years that she had known him.

She looked down to Alex who seemed oblivious, and he started to crawl over to House.

He stopped directly in front of him, tilting his head up at him curiously. He was a timid child, but that shyness also made him a very sensitive child, and he seemed to have picked up on the unresolved tension swirling between this strange man and his mother.

Cameron watched on as Alex reached out and grabbed House's cane, small giggles escaping from his throat.

House watched on, and for a moment couldn't seem to find any words, his features softening for the slightest of moments. "Hey, don't touch the cane…I just got it buffed." He joked finally.

"You know it's funny." Cameron pointed out, House's head suddenly snapping up as she spoke. "He's usually so shy around new people…but around you, the epitome of evil, he's not."

A small smirk danced across House's lips. "That's because he probably has the evil gene on his DNA…When he's sixteen I'll send for him."

House then suddenly let out a loud, evil laugh, causing Alex to make his way back over to his mother and hide behind her leg.

The corners of House's lips turned up into a grin, before looking back up to Cameron. "Want a drink? Wilson's paying."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

Cameron watched as he disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a large glass of soda. He plopped himself down on the couch, and put both his drink and feet on the coffee table, obviously quite at home at Wilson's place.

"Oh, that reminds me." Cameron said suddenly as a thought hit her. "I've got to call Wilson and ask if he can pick up Alex's meds on the way home."

He watched as she disappeared down the hall, before blinking a few times in uncertainty as he saw Alex crawling over to him. He watched on as the young boy stopped near the coffee table and look up at him, confusion and amusement both clearly showing on his young face.

"Hello." House addressed him awkwardly, not quite sure what else to say. "How's things?"

He watched on for a moment as Alex's tiny hand grabbed the glass from the coffee table. "Hey don't steal." He told the child, who was still looking at his face in wonderment. "The Government hates competition."

Alex's tiny arm suddenly buckled under the weight of House's very generous drink serving, and he dropped the cup on the coffee table. Broken fragments of glass shooting in every direction, as soda began to drip from the table onto Wilson's beige carpet.

House watched on in disbelief as Alex's bottom lip began to quiver and tears formed in his crystal blue eyes. "Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you are?" He quickly asked the child in panic.

House heaved a sigh of relief as Cameron suddenly raced into the room, and she spotted Alex sitting on the floor, as the little boy began to cry…Scattered glass fragments and dripping soda next to him.

She quickly crouched in front of her son, making sure that he hadn't been injured.

Her hand moving in comforting circles on the little boy's back. His tiny arms encircled her neck, and Cameron pulled him into a hug. "Sshh…You're okay." She soothed, using one hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Noticing a small cut on his leg, Cameron looked up to House.

"We'll fix it." House said calmly as he gestured for her and Alex to follow him into the kitchen.

She sat Alex down on the counter, and stood in front of him as House rummaged through Wilson's cabinet, obviously familiar with where everything was kept.

"There you are." House said cheerfully as he retrieved the first aid kit. "He thought that he could get away." He told Alex, causing a small giggle to escape from the little boy's mouth.

"Talk about causing a scene. Me thinks that somebody just likes getting Mommy's cuddles...I know I would." House pointed out, momentarily pausing to grin at Cameron.

Cameron rolled her eyes slightly, and House smirked as Alex grabbed his mother whilst the alcohol was being applied to his tiny leg…further proving his point.

House rummaged through the first aid kit and pulled out a Ninja Turtles band-aid, before placing it over Alex's cut. "Lucky for you Uncle Jimmy is a big fat dork that never grew up, so you get a cool one."

"Thanks House." Cameron looked at him genuinely once he had finished, her hand still unconsciously rubbing Alex's head in comfort.

He shrugged simply, before his gaze met hers. He looked down to Alex who was still clinging onto his mother's arm, before looking back up at Cameron. "I had a look at his case." He said finally, softly almost. "There's a chance that another infection could be stopping the chemo from working. If you just let me run a few tests…"

"No." Cameron injected, looking down sadly. "Don't do this House…please."

"Why not?"

She let out a rueful sigh. "I was talking to Foreman. He told me that you guys had been loosing a lot of patients lately. He said that it was because you've been disinterested, you haven't even bothered with cases." She paused for a moment to look back up at her former boss. "House, Wilson has known Alex since he was born. I _know _that he will be one hundred percent focused on doing what's best for him…I know that you're a brilliant doctor, or at least you used to be, but I can't take the risk on a doctor that isn't going to be completely committed…especially not with my son."

House nodded slowly, not really sure what to say to convince her otherwise. He should have expected this to be the case. Cameron and Wilson had been collaborating and working on treatment strategies for Alex long before he'd even known about his illness. It was naïve to think that Cameron would suddenly just hand her son's case over to him based on the faith she used to have in his medical abilities. As far as she knew, her child was probably dying, and it was in both Cameron's and Wilson's personalities to want to keep Alex happy for the next few months, years, or however long he had, instead of subjecting the child to his insanity based on nothing but a last ditch, desperate hunch.

"Fair enough." House looked down for a moment, watching the bottom of his cane twirl around his feet. He looked back up to Cameron, searching her eyes earnestly. "We're okay though?"

She gave him a small, although genuine smile. "Yeah, we're okay."

He let a smile grace his features for the smallest of moments. "Good." He said simply. "Rumor has it that you're coming back to underachievers land…which I also like to refer to as the ER." He paused for a moment as she rolled her eyes slightly in mock-annoyance. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Cameron nodded, moving back slightly when she noticed just how close their bodies had become. "I guess you will."

"Well, I'd better be off…That porn doesn't download itself." House said cheerfully, wanting to get out of there before he said something else stupid that ruined what he had achieved with Cameron.

"House!" Cameron snapped as she quickly covered Alex's ears. "Don't say that…He picks up on everything."

"Mommy?" The little boy suddenly asked, causing Cameron to removed her slender hands from his ears. "What's porn?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, and a giant smirk quickly inhabited House's features. "Thank you so much." She said sarcastically.

"That's okay." House grinned. "I try to do all I can to help educate the children on the important issues."

Cameron shook her head and picked up Alex and ushered House towards the door.

He stopped momentarily, and she knew that he wanted to say something. "Although I think you're an idiot for taking a job in the ER, it's good that you're back." He paused for a moment. "The place hasn't been the same without you."

He said the last part so softly, that Cameron wasn't even sure herself if she had heard him correctly. She blinked her eyes, hardly believing that she had actually heard those words come out of Gregory House's mouth. She smiled, and have him a small nod of recognition as he walked out the front door.

And as she held onto Alex and stared at the door that House had just limped out of, one realization suddenly hit her.

He hadn't made one spiteful, nasty, or hurtful comment to her the whole time he had been there.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone :) So sorry that this one took so long, but like some of you know, I went to Europe for a week. It really was wonderful, and I plan on going back there one day for sure. I know I will be going during the summer though, as the coldness was a little too much for my weak, Australian bones to take haha. But really apart from that, it really was a wonderful experience, to the point where I haven't been able to write this or even my assignments since I've been back as I'm still on a complete high :D_

_I hope this one is okay though, and that you enjoy it! Oh, and see if they can pick up on the book reference in there…_

_Enjoy :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Four

;';

"_Imagine there's no Heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky"_

**...**

Cameron's eyes slowly drifted open, as the first signs of morning began to appear in Wilson's guest bedroom.

She had been unbelievably grateful for the oncologist's hospitality. She knew though that he did like the company. It had been months since House had moved out to alternate between his old condo and Cuddy's, and Wilson now had their huge apartment all to himself.

She gingerly rose to her feet, and walked out to the hall. She had found the perfect centre for Alex to stay whilst she was at work, which specialized for caring for children with disabilities, as well as illnesses like Alex's…so she needed to get him up and ready. She walked into the room that he was sleeping in, and sat down in the large armchair next to the bed.

She smiled as she watched him sleep, making tiny whistling noises with each breath he took. He was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was her anchor, her last piece of home…the one person in her life that she knew she could count on until her last breath.

She could go a few minutes now without thinking about Alex's condition…Sometimes even an entire hour. However, as soon as the day began to slow down, and night began to set in, those thoughts rose back up from their graves like the persistent ghosts that they had become, and it would start all over again.

Granted, the pain hadn't been as intense as it had in the beginning, and for Alex's sake she had taught herself to keep her emotions at bay…but she knew that wasn't because she was getting over the unbearable pain. She was just learning to get used to it.

Like a callous forming over a vulnerable stretch of unprotected skin, her heart was simply trying to protect itself from the ache that would no doubt always be there, no matter how many years went by. She'd been through this before. At least this time she knew what to expect.

She had been contemplating the horrible, yet necessary idea of telling him that he could be dying for quite some time. However, trying to explain that to a child, who was still a couple of months off turning three, presented as a challenge itself.

That's where Wilson's experience with terminal children had turned into a Godsend. He had explained to her that Alex knew what was going on without it needing to be explained. Children, even the very young ones, were surprisingly insightful. Alex would know from listening to the adults around him, as well as what was going on in his own body that there was something wrong.

A few weeks before they had moved back to Princeton, Alex had asked her to look after his teddy bear once he was gone. It was in that one moment, that the brutal realization hit Cameron that he knew what was happening. She had pulled him into her arms, and cried uncontrollably for over an hour…And throughout her breakdown, he had never once tried to move out of her clutches. He just nuzzled his head into her neck, and played with her hair, while the heartbreaking sound of sobs poured out from his mother's mouth.

A small tear fell from Cameron's eye as she watched her son sleep, yet she made no move to wipe it away. She moved her hand to his head and ran her slender fingers through his dark hair. She quickly pulled her hand away however when she heard him begin to stir.

His eyes suddenly fluttered opened, and he sat up quickly and looked around the unfamiliar room a few times in uncertainty. Cameron quickly ran her hand down his back in an effort to comfort her bewildered son.

"Hey, it's just me." She soothed when he jumped.

He turned his head suddenly in her direction, and his bright blue eyes met hers, calming quickly when he saw his mother. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi Baby." Cameron smiled as she continued to rub his back in small, comforting circles.

The little boy gave no verbal response, instead placed one tiny arm on Cameron's, and the other on her neck, gesturing for her to pull him onto her lap.

Cameron smiled and did as he wished, wrapping her arms around his tiny form as he sat on her lap.

"It otay Mommy." The little boy said softly as he reached up and ran his tiny hands across his mother's forehead, and Cameron's eyes involuntary fluttered closed. "Don't cwy."

Another tear slipped from Cameron's eye and she leant down and kissed the top of his head for a suspended moment.

She looked back up, and was suddenly startled when she noticed Wilson standing at the doorway, who was also clearly affected by the moment. Although Wilson had experience with this type of thing, he hadn't experienced it with a child that he had become extremely attached to like he had with Alex.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, obviously feeling bad about intruding upon the mother/son moment. "I just wanted to know what you two wanted for breakfast?"

"Powage Jimjim!" Alex chirped suddenly happier, and Cameron laughed slightly at the name that he referred to Wilson by.

She smiled as she picked him up and headed towards Wilson. The oncologist gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they walked out to the kitchen…Both secretly grateful that House hadn't been there to call them a pair of saps.

**...**

The bright, vivid manifestation of midday light shone into the conference room, illuminating the glass walls, and warming its interior.

Eric Foreman and Robert Chase sat alone at the briefing table, consumed by a comfortable silence that they had developed after years of working together.

"So it really doesn't bother you?"

Chase's head suddenly shot up in Foreman's direction and he rolled his eyes. "For the last time, no."

"So it really doesn't bother you that Cameron found someone else and had a baby so quickly after she left you?" Foreman continued to prod, completely ignoring Chase's hostility about the issue. "I know Cameron said that Alex's father is some Joe guy that she used to know, but he's not yours is he?"

Chase suddenly glared at the neurologist, who clearly didn't see anything wrong with his question. "No, I've done the maths…He physically can't be mine."

"Math." Foreman corrected.

"What?"

"We say _math _in America, not maths."

The Australian rolled his eyes, and continued to review the patient chart in front of him.

"So what are you going to do?" Foreman spoke again.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Chase looked up from the chart, and once again glared at the man across from him. "If you mean am I going to treat Allison like crap while she's here? Then no, of course not. She really needs us right now, _both _of us. I'm just going to try and be a friend to her and help her through this."

Satisfied, Foreman sat back in his chair. "It should all be very interesting anyway."

"Cameron's son is extremely sick and you think it's going to be _interesting_?" Chase asked in disgusted disbelief.

"No, not that." The neurologist snapped angrily. "I mean Cameron being back here is going to be interesting."

"How so?"

Foreman just glared at the man across from him. For such a smart doctor, Chase could be surprisingly dense. "She comes back here to find that Macy has not only taken her place on the team, but also her ex-husband. That's got to be tough for her." He paused for a moment as he watched a wave of guilt inhabit Chase's features. "And then there's House…"

"What about House?" The Australian injected quickly.

"Come off it Chase." Foreman scoffed. "You especially would know that House has always had a thing for Cameron." He paused as the guilt on Chase face turned to anger. "And you also know that he's been different. He's become more and more withdrawn and miserable if that's even possible. He's in pain again, and he's back on Vicodin. He just doesn't seem to care about the cases or the puzzles anymore." The neurologist looked to Chase for a moment to see if any of what he was saying was sinking in. "Surely it isn't just some huge coincidence that all of this started right after Cameron left."

Chase opened his mouth to respond, when Macy bounced into the room and beat him to it.

"Back from the lab." She smiled as she kissed Chase on the side of his head. "Miss me?"

"Of course." The Australian smiled to his girlfriend reassuringly, his mind however was still on the conversation that he and Foreman had just had.

Foreman groaned inwardly to himself. He really didn't have much of a problem with Macy as a person, although she had always been a little too "bubbly" and outspoken for his liking. In the year that she had been on the team, he never really interacted with her unless it was medical…And although he concluded that her medical ability left a _lot _to be desired, he was content to let that slip by, as Chase did seem to be genuinely happy for the first time since Cameron had left.

However, the public displays of affection between the two of them he hadn't liked. Hell, Chase and Cameron had been _married, _and their relationship hadn't created as much of a problem for the team as Chase's relationship with Macy had.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, as House limped into the room.

"Hello my little chickadees." He said brightly, forcing Foreman to realize that there was something extremely different about their boss today. "What have we got today?"

"Ah…" Chase trailed off, clearly also noticing House's mood. "Still the thirty-six year old with schizophrenia…We did the detox as you said, but the symptoms just continued to get worse."

"Yeah, your alcohol diagnosis was _wrong_." Macy told House spitefully.

"Okay, okay. I get it." House responded in annoyance. "It's alright though, because the trouble with doing something right the first time is that nobody appreciates how difficult it was".

Chase glanced at the test results that Macy had placed down on the table. "Looks like she's got an elevated white count.

"Cool, an infection." House said cheerfully as he poured the contents of a sachet into his coffee mug.

Foreman quickly looked to Chase who had an equally perplexed look plastered across his face. "You're actually _interested _in this case?"

House turned around from the coffee station and looked at Foreman in confusion. "Sure. Would you prefer it if I wasn't? Because I'm sure I could force myself to ignore it and go hang out with Wilson instead."

"No, I mean it's good that you are." Foreman said quickly, confusion still evident within his voice. "It's just that you haven't taken an interest in a case in ages…and this isn't exactly the most interesting one in the world."

House rolled his crystal blues as he came back to stand in front of the group, choosing to ignore the neurologist's interrogation. "Ideas people?"

"Cancer." Chase suggested quickly. "Explains the high white count, the fatigue, the weight loss and the fever."

"Doesn't explain the damage to the liver." Foreman pointed out. "HIV? Would explain the liver, the weight loss…"

"Not the high white count though." House injected, annoyed that he had to point that out to Foreman of all people.

"Rhabdo?" Macy asked.

"Aw, that's cute." House fawned with a slight smile. "Chase used to just pick ideas out of thin air that made absolutely no sense…You two are so good together." He said condescendingly before turning serious. "Come on people, think!"

Foreman, Chase and Macy all stayed silent, which caused House to grumble in annoyance, and put his mug down on the table.

"Seriously, you three are about as useful as a one-legged man in an ass kicking contest." He said finally, whilst rolling his crystal blues and limping out of the conference room.

**...**

It had surprised Cameron just how quickly she had fit back into the workings of the ER. Luckily for her, there hadn't been a big staff overturn since she had been gone, so she was already familiar with most of the doctors and nurses in the department, as they were with her.

She had just finished stitching up a toddler's head that had run into a glass door. The little girl's mother had been hysterical, causing most of the other staff members and patients to roll their eyes. Cameron however had taken over the little girl's care, remembering how worried she had been when Alex had done the exact same thing.

She smiled whimsically to herself, remembering that day with Alex as she made her way back to the nurse's station. She was extremely hungry, but she pushed that thought out of her mind, intent on seeing more patients before lunch.

"Differential diagnosis for a thirty-six year old female with liver failure, fatigue, weight loss, fever and a high white count."

Cameron's head suddenly sprung up to look at House, her dark curls falling over her face as she did so. "House…what are you doing?" She asked in slight confusion.

"Got a case. Need your magical immunological powers." He quipped happily.

"Well right now my patients need my magical suturing powers." She rolled her eyes jokingly. "And anyway, you have a team for these things."

"They're idiots." He said as he leaned against the counter, looking her in the eyes grinning. "People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world."

She threw him a look over her shoulder as she surveyed the ER. Unfortunately for once there were very few patients, and the ones that were there were already being taken care of, so she had no way to get away from House. Finally, she turned back to him. "Well then Mr. Genius, if you're so brilliant, then I think you can work out the diagnosis all on your own."

"Please?"

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly, annoyed at the thrill she got from diagnosing tricky cases. "Show me the file."

Happy with himself, House tossed her the file, and drummed his fingers along the counter as he watched her read it. "So, what's the diagnosis Doc?"

Cameron frowned for a moment, before closing the file and chucking it back at him. "Id say Cirrhosis." She paused for a moment as she watched a grin appear on House's face. "It explains the fatigue, the weight loss and the fever. The white count's high because the infection has attacked the liver…which I'm assuming you already tried to pin on alcohol."

She looked back up to House, who was continuing to grin. "…Why are you smiling…" She trailed off as a realization hit her. "You already knew that was the diagnosis?"

House merely nodded, and a smirk danced across his lips as he watched her face tense momentarily in anger.

"Then what are you doing down here House?" She asked finally, her blue eyes meeting his.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I wanna show you something. When's your lunch break?"

"Not for a while." Cameron lied as she looked around the ER, looking for something to do…_anything _to do.

"It's your department. You can go whenever you want." House pressed.

"No, I can't. You see unlike your department, we actually have emergencies." She said as she rolled her eyes and pointed to a piece of paper on the counter in front of them. "See? I'm not down for my break for another hour." She told him before walking off to ask the new intern whether he needed any help with the patient he was currently with.

It turned out that he did. However after she showed him the correct way to clean a wound, she turned around to see House still standing at the nurse's station. "Are you still here?" She asked, walking back over to him.

Disregarding her question, House simply smiled at her. "Okay, lunch time."

"I already told you, I don't have lunch until one…" She trailed off as she looked down to her schedule. She quickly rolled her eyes however when she saw that House's familiar handwriting had moved her lunch break forward by forty-five minutes.

"Oh look at that, you must have been wrong." House mocked as a small grin appeared on his face. "Come on, I know you want to get out of here just as much as I do."

Cameron let out a long sigh. That was true, she did. Finally, she took off her lab coat and dropped it on the counter in defeat. "Fine."

"Excellent." House smiled, before taking a piece of black material out of his pocket and gesturing for her to turn around.

Genuinely amused, Cameron did as he instructed, and a small shiver ran down her spine as House's hand grazed her face as he tied the piece of material around her eyes. "And this is needed because…?"

A small smirk danced across House's lips. "The place I'm taking you to is so super secret that I can't let you see how we get there."

He could see Cameron smile in confusion under the handmade blindfold, and he let out a small laugh. Slowly, he took one of her hands, and used his spare one to brace himself on his cane as he led her towards the nearest exit.

**...**

Cameron pulled her sweater tighter around her as House led her towards their desired location, unable to resist doing so after being surrounded by the fresh, crisp yet earthy scent of the pure, natural air.

Finally they stopped, and House let go of her hand. "Okay, you can take it off now…and I'm not talking about the blindfold."

Cameron rolled her eyes momentarily, before reaching up, and pulling the black fabric from her eyes. She blinked a few times in uncertainty, struggling to come to terms with the sudden brightness surrounding her. Once she came to her senses, her gaze became ensnared by a sight that she hadn't been expecting, and a smile graced her features.

"Where…are we?" She finally asked in confusion. She knew that they were still very close to the hospital, however the beautiful and utterly peaceful park that they now found themselves in almost made her believe that wasn't physically possible.

"I've been coming down here for ages now, when I need time to myself." House told her seriously, before giving her a small, yet knowing smile. "I thought that you could use a place like this at the moment."

Cameron smiled, genuinely touched by his kind, and totally un-house-like gesture. "I guess I could…Thank you."

"Sure." House shrugged simply, trying to downplay the gesture. "Well come on." He instructed, before starting to limp down a grassy hill.

Still slightly confused, Cameron followed him down to an area of the park that was covered by a giant, old tree.

She watched on in amusement as House dropped down on the grass under the tree, and laid on his back, staring up at the tiny pieces of sky that managed to break free from under the thick, dark canopy.

A after a few moments, she heard him yell at her from his lying position. "Are you just gonna stand there looking like an idiot?"

Cameron grinned and laughed quietly to herself, as she walked over and laid down next to him…their heads mere centimeters apart.

They lay there, watching the sky and the tree's think branches for a few moments. "It really is beautiful here House." Cameron said finally.

House smiled slightly, disregarding her comment, before, "You wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure." Cameron laughed.

"Cool." House smiled. "But, there are rules. You have to be _completely _honest okay?"

"Deal." Cameron agreed, knowing inwardly that rule would only apply to her and not him.

"Okay." He began. "When did you know that you wanted to be a doctor?"

Cameron turned her head to face him, and quirked a perfectly sculpted brow. "You could ask me anything. Anything in the world, and you want to know _that_?"

"I'm curious."

She turned her head back to the sky. "Ever since I was in kindergarten and Christopher Black operated on me…He saved my life."

"Operations are big for someone that young. Must have had a big effect on you."

"Huge effect." Cameron nodded. "I was in the playground during lunch, and I fell over while playing hopscotch and hurt my knee. While my friends were discussing amputation, Christopher ran in and gave me mouth-to-mouth." She saw House smirk out of the corner of her eye but she continued. "Just like that the pain was gone…and that's when I knew."

"That you wanted to be doctor?"

"That I wanted to marry Christopher Black."

House just smiled. "And did you?"

"Nah." Cameron said casually. "Became a doctor instead."

"I'm happy you did."

A small smile graced Cameron's lips, not really caring whether he was being genuine or not.

"Okay." House said quickly. "Your turn."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, I really wasn't very happy with this chapter. It just didn't work for me whatever I tried. It's really just a filler, but it still caused me a lot of grief :(_

_Oh, and by the way, if any of you have picked up on any spelling/grammar issues, it's because my beta reader seems to have fallen off the face of the earth hehe…So if any of you know of a beta please let me know!_

_But yeah, like I said, I wasn't very happy with this chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it somewhat anyway :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Five

;';

"_Raindrops fall from everywhere_

_I reach out for you_

_But you're not there_

_So I stood waiting in the dark_

_With your picture in my hand_

_Story of a broken heart"_

**...**

The next day was Saturday, and Cameron sat at the kitchen counter with her cereal, happy that although her Doctor's body clock still woke her up at the crack of dawn, she was able to let Alex sleep in.

Deep in thought, she let her mind drift back over her experience of returning to Princeton.

To her, hanging out with House yesterday had been… fun.

It had been fun.

Strange how she now found that such a foreign sensation, but then again, with Alex's situation, there hadn't been very much "fun" going on in the past couple of months. Although she had fond memories of playing with her son, there were always underlying feelings of depression and apprehension that went along with it. She was always bogged down with terrible thoughts…Would this be too strenuous for him? Would this time playing be better spent trying to formulate a better treatment strategy?

However, she had actually enjoyed just hanging out, talking, and playing stupid games yesterday…With House of all people.

She couldn't remember the last time she had done that.

Couldn't remember the last time she had just simply let go, and not let herself think too much about the impending excruciating pain that she knew she could soon be in.

Couldn't remember the last time she had simply just stopped thinking all together, and had allowed herself to simply _feel._

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as Wilson sat down next to her, a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Sleep well?" He asked her happily.

"The best I have in a long time actually." She said honestly. "Really Wilson, thank you so much for this. I've found a place, but I'm told that we can't move in until after New Years."

Wilson smiled, clearly noticing the Immunologist's guilt. "It's really no problem. Stay as long as you like. I actually love having you both here." He paused for a moment to smile. "I'm happy you'll be here for Christmas tomorrow."

"Oh my God, it's Christmas Eve?" Cameron blinked a few times in uncertainty. "With everything going on I completely forgot. I haven't bought anything for anyone…" She trailed off as a horrifying realization hit her. "I haven't bought anything for _Alex_."

"Go out and get him something today. I'll watch him."

"Oh no Wilson." She said genuinely. "I couldn't ask you to use your Saturday watching Alex."

"I'm offering." He quipped simply before smirking. "And anyway, I like watching him. You'd be surprised how much the women at the park go weak in the loins when they see a man with a toddler."

Cameron just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, that would be great. I wont be gone long."

"Take your time." He told her, swirling his cereal around in the milk. "So rumor has it that Doctor House was spotted yesterday in the ER, blindfolding his former employee."

Cameron sighed. She knew that sooner or later Wilson would start asking her about House. "That rumor would be true."

"Really?" Wilson looked at her in amusement. "Where did he take you?"

"This park." She shrugged simply. "He said he goes down there a lot when he needs time alone."

"Wow."

Cameron quirked a brow at the oncologist in confusion. "What?"

Wilson stayed quiet for a moment, and Cameron could swear that she saw a small grin appear on his features. "This is big."

"It is?"

"Oh yeah." He responded, looking her earnestly in the eyes. "That's his place…He doesn't let _anyone _go down there with him. Hell, he wont even take Cuddy or I down there."

Cameron simply shrugged once again. "He thought that with Alex's situation I could use a place like that too…He was just being nice."

Wilson momentarily put his hands above his head triumphantly. "And do you see why this is big? Since when does House do anything for someone just to be _nice_?"

Cameron remained silent. The oncologist had a point. She sighed as she finished off the last of her cereal, sitting in a comfortable silence with the man next to her.

"He's been a mess since you left." Wilson said finally, not quite sure whether he should be telling Cameron this or not. However the words flew out of his mouth before he even had the chance to stop them.

Cameron simply turned to glare at the man next to her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm sure he's been fine."

"His pain suddenly increased as soon as you left to the point where he's back on those stupid pills…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Wilson opened and closed his mouth, not quite sure what to say. "I just wanted to thank you I guess." He said finally. "He's been more alive these past couple of days than I've seen him in three years."

"Wilson…" She trailed off. "I am glad that you think House is improving. However…" She trailed off once again, this time with an air of warning. "…Alex's health is my number one priority right now…Everything else is secondary. You and Cuddy are going to have to look after House, because I just can't deal with him at the moment."

Wilson nodded slowly. She had a tremendous point. He had always hoped that Cameron would return one day. Not just because he missed her, but because he also knew the enormous impact that she had on House.

She was able to get through to him in a way that neither he nor Cuddy could. Whilst he just enabled his friend in order to keep him happy, Cameron was always the one who was willing to call House on his crap, and hold his feet to the ethical fire.

He had been pleasantly surprised when he discovered that Cameron was able to hold her own against House, a task that not even he, or Cuddy were able to do very successfully. Although House was his best friend, he liked it when he witnessed her yelling, and giving him a hard time.

He knew his friend deserved someone who challenged him, who made him feel, no matter how strong or unwanted the emotions were…And from what he could tell, Cameron certainly did that for House.

But alas, that relationship never really took off the ground, and House had turned into an even bigger bastard over the past three years without Cameron around to keep him in his place.

He sighed ruefully as he finished off his breakfast, watching Cameron as she washed out her bowl in the sink.

He just hoped to God that she wouldn't just get up and leave again, because he knew that all hell would break loose if she did.

**...**

"The original Pokémon were _so _much better than these new ones."

"Were not!" Rachel told House defiantly, turning her head from her crouched position on the carpet to look at him.

"Were so." House mocked the four year old, as he adjusted himself on the couch and changed the channel.

"Mommy!" Rachael whined, causing Cuddy to join them in the room. "Greg changed the channel!"

Cuddy glared at her boyfriend before turning back to her daughter. "Rachel honey, what did we talk about? You're going to start calling Greg Daddy okay?"

"Can we have a word in the kitchen please Lisa?" House said quickly, jumping to his feet as quickly as his bum leg would allow him.

Cuddy followed him with a confused expression on her face. House wanted a private conversation? Something was up.

"What is it Greg?" She asked once they were in the kitchen and away from Rachel's earshot.

"What the hell was that?" He spat. "_Daddy_?"

"Yes. Daddy." Cuddy confirmed, feeling a strange mixture of confusion and anger. "She needs to start calling you Daddy."

"What the hell for?"

Cuddy looked at the man on the other side of the counter in disbelief. "We've been dating for a long time now Greg. You're practically her father…"

"No I'm not!" House injected in a huff of indignation. "I can see that, Rach can see that, why the hell can't _you _see that Lisa?"

Cuddy opened and closed her mouth. Then opened it again, and closed it, not quite sure what to say. Finally she snapped. "Oh now I get it. Rachel seeing you as her father is way too much of a commitment for you. For heaven sake Greg, you're not even living here fulltime! After all this time, you're still not willing to commit to me. I really should have seen this coming. You're pathetic!"

He knew what she wanted him to say. _I'm sorry Lise really; I am completely committed to you. Come on, let's go get married, sell my condo, adopt Rachel together, and begin our fairy tale lives together as one big happy family._

Today however he just couldn't reassure her and indulge her fantasy.

Instead he shrugged. "Well then luckily I still have my place…I'm staying there tonight."

Cuddy blinked a few times in disbelief. "But tomorrow's Christmas. You need to be there when we wake up…"

"You're Jewish." He pointed out. "You said I ruined the festivities last year anyway."

Cuddy stayed silent, she knew that he wasn't going to give in after her "pathetic" comment. She really hadn't meant it.

"You'll find my _pathetic _gifts for you and Rach in the coat closest." He injected, before grabbing his keys out of the fruit bowl, and limping out of the room before she had a chance to respond.

**...**

Wilson crossed to his door as he heard House's familiar, loud knock. At first it had confused him…House barely visited him at home anymore. However a smirk soon danced across his lips as the answer dawned on him.

"Cameron's not here." He told his friend, pulling the door open.

House quirked his brow, and Wilson could swear that he saw a brief look of disappointment flash across his features. "Well since I'm actually here to visit my bestest friend Jimmy, I don't see how that's important."

"Whatever you say House." Wilson rolled his eyes as he stepped to the side before his friend could whack him with his cane.

"You don't think I just wanted to come and see you on Christmas Eve? I love you." House said patronizingly as he limped into the apartment and threw his wet coat away, only just realizing that it must have been lightly snowing outside. He was suddenly taken back when he noticed Alex sitting on the carpet in from of the television, laughing and singing along with some ridiculous looking middle aged man, who obviously thought that singing about putting your pants on correctly on a children's show was a dignified and respected career.

"Cameron left Dumbo here?"

"Dumbo?"

"Yeah, Dumbo." House repeated, frustrated that he had to explain himself. "You know, a little too attached to Mommy and has big ears?"

"Alex doesn't have big ears, he's a cute kid." Wilson smiled. "A lot cuter than you were anyway if those baby pictures your mom showed me are anything to go by."

"No need to rub it in." House began, making a mental note to call his mother and yell at her giving Wilson incriminating evidence on him. "I was such an ugly baby, my mother never breast fed me…She told me that she only liked me as a friend."

Wilson frowned for a moment. "…Everything suddenly makes so much more sense now."

Both men watched on as Alex crawled away from the television, singing some unrecognizable song to himself.

"You really think Methotrexate is going to work?" House finally asked, softly almost.

"No."

House blinked his crystal blues a few times in shock. "What? Then why are you…"

"I know it goes against everything I usually do, but I'm trying to give Cameron some hope." Wilson said honestly, and House could detect the sadness in his voice. "Because it's her son, her medical judgment has been blurred and she can't see that it isn't working."

House remained silent. This was one of those rare, serious House/Wilson moments...One of the ones where he didn't belittle the situation with a joke. Finally, he sighed. "What's going to happen?"

"I agree with you, I think he has another infection which is stopping the chemo from working." The oncologist admitted as he began to pace around his friend who remained standing in the same spot. "And Cameron as a doctor would feel the same…However Cameron as a mother is still holding out hope that we can fight this without subjecting Alex to heaps of painful tests."

Both men suddenly stopped mid-conversation when they saw that Alex was nowhere to be seen. "What happened to him?" Wilson suddenly gasped in horror.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious that he's disappeared." House rolled his eyes in sarcasm whilst popping a Vicodin. "100,000 sperm and you were the fastest? _Seriously?"_

"Shut up." Wilson snapped. "Help me find him."

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean." The diagnostician frowned. "You were the one who lost him."

"You were the one who barged in here and distracted me." Wilson exclaimed. "How is this _my _fault?"

"I didn't say it was your fault." House pointed out. "I just said I was going to blame you."

Wilson rolled his eyes in annoyance before setting off down the hall. "Come on, let's just find him."

House shook his head as he limped into the kitchen. Only Wilson would freak out this much over loosing child who can't walk in a locked, three bedroom apartment. His ears suddenly pricked up when he heard a rustling sound under the counter. He leant back to see Alex sitting next to Wilson's open cabinet, loose grains of rice and breadcrumbs covering the little boy's body and the area around him.

House smirked. Anyone who trashed Wilson's place for their own amusement was okay by him.

"No, you don't want that one." House told the little boy before leaning down and handing him the jar labeled _Sugar. _"Here, this one tastes much better."

Alex watched House cautiously for a moment, before gulping down most of the sugar in a few moments. The little boy giggled, clearly enjoying the sweet taste. House then grinned as the child grabbed the coffee jar out of the cabinet, took a mouthful, and then began to throw the contents around the room in a similar way that he had the rice and breadcrumbs.

House and Alex both suddenly looked up as Wilson ran into the kitchen.

"Thank god you're okay!" The oncologist panted, bending over to catch his breath.

House rolled his eyes. "Jeez Wilson, I'm fine."

"Not you." Wilson said in annoyance as he ran over to Alex and put his hand to his forehead to check his temperature, before holding his tiny wrist to check his pulse. After he realized that the little boy was fine and he had calmed down, he suddenly looked around the kitchen in horror. "What on earth…"

"Happened in here?"

The three males suddenly all looked up to see Cameron in the doorway, Wilson regretting instantly ever giving her a key.

"Mommy!" Alex suddenly gasped, crawling through the substances on the floor in order to get to his mother.

Cameron leant down and picked him up, trying her best to clean up his face. "What the? Have you been eating sugar and coffee?"

The little boy nodded guiltily, and his mother turned her attention to the two older, more afraid looking males. "Who gave you that?" Cameron asked her son sweetly, before cutting her eyes at House and Wilson in anger.

Alex hid his head shyly next to his mother's neck, before raising a finger and pointing it at House, a frown overtaking his cute little features.

"Liar." House mocked, and Wilson rolled his eyes.

"I should have known…" Cameron trailed off as an idea hit her. "Too bad you've eaten all that sugar and caffeine baby, you're going to be up all night." She paused to look at her son then back to House. "I think someone needs to stay here tonight to keep you company while Jimmy and I sleep."

"What?" House exclaimed. "No way!"

Wilson grinned. "Oh yeah, and someone needs to clean the kitchen."

"And what makes you two think that you're going to get me to do that?" House challenged, genuinely shocked that they thought this would happen.

He watched on as he saw a thought hit Cameron. "Oh wait no, damn it. We can't punish him tonight Wilson."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve." She smiled ruefully. "He needs to spend the morning with Cuddy and Rachel."

And there it was. The perfect opportunity. After his earlier argument with Cuddy, he really didn't feel like going back to her house tonight, nor did he really feel like getting rip roaring drunk alone at his condo either for some reason. This was the perfect solution. He'd call Cuddy in the morning and apologize for whatever it was he'd done this time, go over to her place around lunch and endure the Jewish festivities, and by this time tomorrow, everyone would be happy again.

"Actually, no…You two are right." He said finally. "I should stay here and help clean this up…That's just the kind of guy I am."

Cameron shrugged, obviously too tired to care about his reasoning at that moment, and Wilson quirked his brow and gave his friend a look that said; _I know you've obviously had another fight with Cuddy, but I'm not going to bring it up as this could possibly be Cameron's last Christmas with her son and I don't want her to stress._

"Excellent, Christmas with the Cameron's." House said cheerfully as he looked around Wilson's disaster of a kitchen. "Coffee anyone?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone, I hope you've all had a very Merry Christmas :) I was actually hoping to get this one posted earlier, so that it would actually be on Christmas, but I was unable to do that due to other Chrissy commitments unfortunately…I hope you enjoy this one anyway though :)_

_Oh, and thank you all so much for your lovely reviews last chapter. After re-reading it, it didn't seem as bad as I initially thought. I think sillym3 hit the nail on the head. I thought it was a bit unbalanced too. It's weird, I'm really struggling to write Cuddy now that her character has changed so much. I mean I want to write her like season 1/2 Cuddy, but that isn't really in character or realistic at the moment. I think I'm just gonna have to try harder, because I really do like her, just not with House heh._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas!_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Six

;';

"_The fireside is blazing bright_

_We're caroling through the night_

_And this Christmas, will be_

_A very special Christmas for me"_

**...**

Even though she knew that she couldn't go and spend Christmas with her family this year because the trip would be too strenuous for Alex, Cameron had still really enjoyed Christmas Eve with her son, Wilson and House.

They had ordered Chinese and watched _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, _which had apparently been a Christmas tradition for House and Wilson…And after laughing themselves silly at Chevy Chase's crazy antics, they discovered that much to House's delight, Alex had fallen asleep on the carpet, freeing the diagnostician of his childminding duties.

Cameron had then scooped her son up in her arms and taken him into his room, before heading back out and telling House and Wilson that she was going to head to bed as well. House had of course asked her if she wanted any company, which Wilson had responded to by rolling his eyes at his friend.

However now, almost three hours later, she found herself staring at the ceiling, still unable to sleep.

She had become to hate the night. That was the time when the constant ache was at its worst. The time that it was so dark and quiet, the only thing she was left with were the thoughts of Alex and his condition. The pain tonight however had been particularly intolerable. A holiday like Christmas, which had been built upon family and togetherness, hadn't brightened her spirit, instead it just highlighted what she was going to loose.

Realizing that lying there was only making her feel worse, she got to her feel and padded barefoot down the hall, positive that Wilson and House had both gone to bed, based on the complete quietness that had now engulfed her.

She walked out to the living room, and was taken back for a moment when she saw House's familiar form through that darkness, standing at the window, watching the illuminated trees and buildings intently. Although the still lit fire was dim, it allowed her to make out the outline of his face.

_Oh crap._

She was about to breakdown in tears, and the last person she wanted around to witness that was House. She attempted to head back down the hall before he spotted her, however no such luck.

"Well hello to you too Cameron. Merry Christmas."

He turned around from his position in front of the window, and looked at her. He frowned, noticing that her eyes were glistening with tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine really." She swallowed, trying desperately to keep everything together.

He started walking towards her until their bodies were almost touching. "Bullshit."

"It's nothing…I should go back to bed." She didn't move, instead she just stared at him intently, looking like she was about to lose it.

It all suddenly fell into place for House. "Alex." He nodded slowly.

"Please House, don't." She gulped, fighting back the tears and turning around, away from the impact of his gaze. She felt like the world was imploding upon her. She needed to get out of there desperately before she broke down completely.

House rested his hand on her shoulder, and she fought every instinct not to lean back into it, to seek the comfort it could provide. Since moving back to Princeton, she had kept her emotions locked away tight inside. However they had been gradually bubbling away at the surface, and the pressure had become so powerful that she was certain that it was going to explode anytime now.

And she really didn't want that time to be in front of House. Despite the fact that he had been almost nice to her since he found out about Alex, she couldn't face him now. Her strength had left her. She tried to tense her muscles, and when this didn't work, she snapped. "Just leave me alone…Please."

"No, not this time." He said simply, his voice just behind her right ear. His hand still rested by her neck, and she made a half attempt to shrug it off.

The heavy warmth lifted from her shoulder, and she heard heavy footsteps as well as the loud thumping of his cane. Her long, dark curls fell over her face as she hung her head, knowing that he was now standing in front of her.

"Go away." She pleaded…She was getting desperate now.

And the next thing she knew, he had his arms around her. Bewildered, her body remained tense for a moment, before she faded into his hug, as tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

She held on to him as tightly as she could…Clung to him like he was the only solid thing in a world turned upside down…Like she had been thrown out into a raging, storm-tossed sea, and he was her only lifeline.

Her body shuddering with the weight of her tears, she positioned her face into the warm curve where his throat met his shoulder, and pressed herself as close to him as she could get. If she could have somehow managed to insert her body under his skin she would have.

She could tell from the tenseness of his muscles that he was uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She couldn't stop the tears from falling now. Everything inside her had suddenly snapped, and House was just unlucky that he had been there when it had.

He didn't seem to mind too much though. She felt the way his arms immediately encircled her. One of his arms ran up her back, his palm pressed against her shoulder-blade, holding her to him snugly, while the other cupped the back of her neck tenderly, the unbelievable strength in his fingers muted as they smoothed down her hair.

Suddenly aware of the pain in his leg that was brought on by Cameron's weight against his body, he shifted her softly, never breaking contact…guiding her down to the floor until they were sitting with their backs against the couch in front of the fire. He held his arm around her shoulders tightly, rubbing small, comforting circles on her opposite arm with his fingers as she continued to cry against his shirt.

He suddenly wondered what affect her tears were going to have on the fabric of his shirt, before mentally slapping himself for sounding like such a homo.

He suddenly looked up to see Wilson standing at the top of the hall. Never removing his arms from the crying immunologist, he gave his friend a small, knowing nod. Wilson returned it, before heading back down the hall.

He looked back down to the sobbing woman, knowing that sooner or later he was going to have to say something. "Hey." He soothed. "Just remember…If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off."

He felt her let out a tiny laugh against his chest, before pulling away and trying her best to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry." She apologized, knowing how unbelievably uncomfortable that must have been for him. "I'm such a sap."

He smiled. He'd let go of her, but he was still rubbing her back awkwardly. "Ninety-nine percent of the time I can't stand saps, but you have a good reason so I'll let it slide."

She offered him a small smile, before looking around the room in an attempt to dodge his gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed after her breakdown in front of House of all people.

"Want something to drink?" He asked her softly, sensing her awkwardness.

She nodded gratefully, and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before carefully rising and limping out to the kitchen.

Feeling significantly better after letting everything out, Cameron leant forward and threw a couple of extra small pieces of wood onto the fire, the flames flying through her eyes like a wildfire. When she had first seen it, she had thought that the fireplace was purely for decorative reasons, but clearly, she was wrong.

House came back with two glasses of milk, and the tray of Christmas cookies that Wilson had baked for the next day. "We'll blame it on Santa." He told her jokingly, sitting down next to her and handing her a glass.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the crunching of cookies and the snapping of logs as the flickering flames lit the room.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" House asked her finally, his eyes never leaving the fire.

"No."

"Thank God."

A small smirk danced across Cameron's lips as she savored the taste of the cookies. Wilson really was a great cook.

She sighed. She wasn't sure if she should ask him what she was wanting to, but at this stage she was too emotionally exhausted to care.

"What are you doing here House?"

"Well now, that's a big question." He frowned, before scrunching his nose for emphasis. "You see little lady, billions and billions of years ago, there was a giant explosion and…"

He trailed off as Cameron glared at him, raising her brows to show him that she wasn't too impressed with his attempt at deflection.

He sighed. "We had a fight."

"Oh."

He knew that she was satisfied with that as an answer, but he continued anyway. "She told Rachel to call me Daddy, and well you know how screwed up I am when it comes to commitment. I started an argument with her, and when she snapped and said something she didn't mean, I used it as an excuse to leave."

Cameron nodded slowly, slightly surprised that he had just confided in her like that. "I'm sure everything will be okay. She knows how much commitment scares you. Just apologize to her. You've done worse than this to Cuddy before and she's always forgiven you. You two will be fine." She paused for a moment to make sure he met her gaze. "You need to go home though and be there when she and Rachel wake up."

House sighed reluctantly. Part of him already knew that, but hearing someone else say it just really drove it home.

"I know." He said honestly, before smiling at the woman sitting next to him. "After the cookies though...I don't like wasting things."

**...**

It was Christmas morning, and Cameron, Wilson, and Alex found themselves sitting around the living room, trapped waist high in a flood of discarded wrapping paper.

"I can't get over how cute he looks." Wilson grinned as he watched Alex crawl through the paper, almost more amused by that than he was by his presents. Cameron's mother had sent her a little elf costume for him, and of course Cameron wasted no time getting it on her son.

"I know, thank God I have my camera." She smiled as they both watched the little boy emerge from the sea of paper before giggling and ducking back under. She laughed before two small gifts on the coffee table caught her attention.

"Who are these from?" She asked Wilson, picking up the unfamiliar gifts and eyeing them skeptically.

"I'm not sure." The oncologist responded in confusion. "We've already opened presents from our families, friends, each other…" He trailed off as a realization hit him. He grinned as he turned one gift over and noticed the familiar handwriting on the tag. "House."

Cameron quirked a perfectly sculpted brow in confusion. "_House _bought us gifts?"

"Well I can see him getting you something, I mean he's gotten you things before." He paused to laugh. "I'm a little scared to open mine though."

Cameron let out a small laugh, before reading the tags on the gifts. "This one's yours…" She trailed off and laughed again. "He says you're not allowed to open it until Boxing Day."

Wilson took the gift from her, also read the tag and rolled his eyes in amusement, putting the gift back on the coffee table.

"You're not just going to open it now anyway?" The immunologist asked him.

"No, I'll wait for tomorrow." Wilson grinned. "It's House we're talking about. It's probably a bomb that will explode if it's opened before then."

"Good point." Cameron smiled, studying the gift. "Well it doesn't say that I can't open mine."

She ripped the paper off in one swipe, which shocked Wilson. He'd always pictured Cameron as the type like him that would open a gift very slowly, careful not to rip the paper.

He watched an extremely old, yet almost immaculate looking book suddenly appear from under the paper. Cameron's hand suddenly went to her mouth, an unreadable expression plastered across her pretty face.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

Wilson was thoroughly confused now. He looked down to the book's title, reading it out loud. "_This side of paradise, _Scott Fitzgerald."

"I don't believe it." Cameron smiled in disbelief before looking up at Wilson who was clearly after an explanation. "I haven't been able to find this book anywhere. I've torn through book stores, antique stores, online…"

She trailed off before Wilson spoke. "I know that his stalking skills would put the CIA to shame, but how did he know that you wanted it?"

Cameron thought back for a moment. "In like the first year of my fellowship I mentioned to him that I was looking for it." She paused to let out a small laugh. "He just said that anyone who liked _This Side of Paradise _more than _The Great Gatsby _was an idiot, so I assumed that he'd forgotten about it."

Wilson blinked his almond orbs a few times in uncertainty. "Obviously not."

"Mommy?"

Cameron and Wilson both suddenly looked down to Alex, who was still sitting amongst the wrapping paper, looking ridiculously cute in his little elf costume from grandma.

"Yeah baby?" Cameron asked her son happily, feeling overjoyed about finally getting the book that she'd been searching for since college.

"Cookie pwease?" The little boy asked sweetly, showing her his hands to further emphasize his request.

_Uh-Oh._

"I'll get you one Buddy." Wilson told Alex, getting to his feet and rubbing his hand through the little boy's hair. "I just made some last night."

As Cameron watched the oncologist make his way into the kitchen, she picked up her son and pulled him into a hug. "Sorry baby…Would you like some chocolate instead?"

And all she could do was laugh when she heard a loud "What the?" coming from the other room.

**...**

That night, House found himself sitting in Cuddy's kitchen…His almost empty glass of scotch sitting on the counter next to him.

Cuddy and Rachel had both gone to bed a while ago, obviously exhausted from the day's festivities.

Cameron had been right. Cuddy had forgiven him for walking out last night. She'd even met him halfway, saying that if he made the effort to show more commitment, then she didn't mind if Rachel didn't call him Daddy. He knew that deep down she really wanted that, however he also knew that she'd brought the realization upon herself a long time ago that she wasn't with a "normal" guy, so she'd have to make sacrifices in that department.

His mind suddenly drifted back to Cameron, as it had been a lot recently. He wondered if she'd gotten his gift, and he was also secretly wondering how was she doing after her breakdown the night before.

He pulled out his cell phone, and hoping that she still had the same number that she did years before, he started to compose a new text message.

_Get my gift? _He typed before hitting the send button. He stood up and put the bottle of scotch away, and when he returned to the counter, he grinned to see that she'd already replied;

_Yes I did, I could hardly believe it. I'm reading it right now…Thank you so much!_

Feeling rather proud of himself, he hit reply and wrote: _Well you should be thankful, I risked my evil reputation to get that for you…Oh and just a word of warning, don't let yourself or Alex be in the apartment when Wilson opens his gift._

It didn't even take him twenty seconds to get a reply:

_Why not?"_

_You'll see... _House wrote back, hesitating for a moment before adding: _Are you feeling better today?_

_Yeah I am…Thanks for last night by the way :)_

_Don't mention it _House typed in before adding: _I'll see you when I go back to work on Friday?_

_House, we go back on Tuesday._

The diagnostian smirked to himself, typing as he began limping up the stairs. _What's your point?_

He jumped into bed next to Cuddy's sleeping form as he got her reply:

_*rolls eyes* Good night House._

He grinned to himself as he wrote back and hit send, leaving his phone on the nightstand as he drifted off to sleep.

_Good night Cameron._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating very quickly, but I've been super busy lately. I actually didn't even start writing this chapter until like an hour ago, so I'm not sure if you'll like it or not…so please review and let me know :) Enjoy!_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Seven

;';

"_I believe in you_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_

_You're my savior when I fall_

_And you may not feel I care for you_

_When you know down inside_

_That I really do"_

**...**

It had been two weeks since Christmas.

And in those two weeks, House and Cameron had become increasingly close.

Most days he would drop by the ER and hang around annoying her until she had the time to join him in the park for lunch. A couple of nights he'd had the opportunity to visit her and Wilson while Cuddy took Rachel to dance classes. He'd even just call her up to his office sometimes, saying that he needed a consult. They both knew this wasn't the case, but Cameron was more than happy to oblige just to get out of the ER for a while.

They'd just talk about random crap, or play silly games. House wasn't sure what it was between them exactly, but whatever it was, he was enjoying it.

This particular lunchtime on Friday afternoon, they found themselves back down at the park, once again sitting under the big, old, familiar tree. He was lying back comfortably in the grass, his hands under his head…And she was sitting up, legs crossed under her, her fingers skimming over the pages of the large book in front of her.

"Wow." She gasped, looking up from the book. "The world's longest leg hair is measured at 12.7 centimetres."

"No way." He scoffed, tilting his head up at the immunologist.

"Really." Cameron grinned. "The guy's a med student from Texas."

House frowned at her before sitting up. "Yeah right. Show me the book."

She tossed it over to him, and watched on as his face twisted in shock at the picture in front of him.

"Dear God, give him some lipstick and a low-cut top and it's Cuddy in the morning." He blinked a few times before tossing the book on the ground.

Cameron continued to watch him as he pulled a tube of Vicodin out of his pocket and dry-swallowed one.

"What happened to the rehab you were doing before I left?"

"I'm not really into working out." He told her, swallowing down another one. "My philosophy…no pain, no pain."

He watched on as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Come on."

He quirked a brow at her in confusion. "What are you…"

"_We _are going for a walk." She injected, holding her hand out to him to help him up. "Come on, it'll help your leg."

He watched her extended hand sceptically for a moment before taking it and allowing her to help him to his feet. "Fine, but only because I don't want us to go back to work yet."

**...**

Later that afternoon, House found himself sitting at the table in Cuddy's kitchen.

He'd been in a surprisingly good mood since his walk earlier with Cameron.

She'd been right…It had helped his leg.

He watched as Rachel wandered in and threw her colouring book down on the table, as well as a brand new set of crayons. Once a week, Cuddy had to stay back at work for a few hours in meetings, leaving him in charge of looking after Rachel.

The little girl remained silent as she climbed up onto the seat next to him and took out a crayon, beginning to colour the cow on the book in front of her.

"New crayons? Cool." House pointed out.

"Yeah." She began casually, not looking up from her artwork. "Lucas gave them to me for Christmas."

House blinked his crystal blues a few times in uncertainty. "Lucas? What? Did he send them to you?"

The little girl looked up to him and quirked a tiny brow in confusion. "No, he gave them to me when he visited." She looked back down to the book. "He always visits me and Mommy."

House's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "He _does_?"

"Yeah." The little girl responded casually, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder before choosing another colour. "It's fun…I like him."

"Hi." Cuddy greeted House happily at about seven-thirty that night, as she walked in and threw her keys down on the bench. She walked up to him and snaked her hands around his neck, confusion inhabiting her features when she noticed him jerk back. "What's wrong?"

"Has Lucas been visiting you?"

Cuddy blinked her almond orbs a few times in uncertainty. "Greg…what are you…"

"Rach told me that Lucas always visits you." House injected quickly, trying to meet her gaze.

"Greg…"

"Does he?" House quickly cut her off.

Cuddy sighed ruefully, and hung her head. Deep down she knew that it was going to come to this. She slowly nodded. "Yeah, he does."

"What? Why!" House exclaimed, resisting the urge to slam his cane down on the table. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Dean of Medicine suddenly felt anger well up inside of her. "What? I have to tell you every time I have a _friend _come over?" She spat, stepping closer to him. "Well I'm sorry for wanting someone here to listen to me while you were too busy running off after Cameron!"

"Leave her out of this." House warned, gripping his hand around his cane.

Cuddy realized that she'd hit a sore spot, and it only caused her anger to increase. "No, I won't!" She snapped. "I've tried to let it slip by these past few weeks because I know how difficult this must all be for her, but I'm sick of it!" She paused for a moment…she couldn't stop the words now. "I'm sick of you spending every moment possible with her, I'm sick of the fact that you barely stay over here now that she's back, and most of all, I'm sick of feeling like you'd rather be with her when you're with me!"

"Cuddy…" He tried. How had all of this suddenly become _his _fault?

"Leave!" She screamed. "Get the hell out!"

"Fine, if that's what you want." He fumed, grabbing his leather jacket and keys. "No problem…No fucking problem!"

He was out the door and on his bike in an instant, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly as he slowed down his speed. The road was still dewy from the snow, and he didn't want to die because his "perfect girlfriend" drove him to driving in anger.

For the first time ever, he realized that his life was worth more than that.

**...**

"M-Mommy s-stop it!" Alex giggled hysterically as his mother tickled the sides of his body, trapping him on the bed, unable to escape.

"Okay, okay." Cameron grinned, holding her body over his on the bed. She leant down and kissed the top of his head, and pulled away smiling. "Go to sleep okay?"

She tried to move off the bed, but she quickly noticed that Alex still had his tiny hand gripping onto the front of her tank top.

"Stay here pwease?" The little boy pleaded, his crystal blues begging with her own.

Cameron smiled and jumped over his tiny body so that she was lying next to him on the bed. He crawled into her body, and attempted to pull her arm over him. She smiled and pulled him into her arms, once again kissing the top of his head. "Good night."

They laid that way for what felt like ages, until Cameron was positive that her son was asleep. She knew that she couldn't stay there. She needed to get up early to keep packing for their new place, and as it was a Saturday, she didn't want to wake Alex early.

As softly as possible, she removed her arms from around him, and edged herself off the bed, careful not to make a sudden movement to wake him. When she reached the doorway however, his tiny little voice stopped her.

"Mommy?"

Cameron suddenly turned back around to where her son was sitting upright in the darkness, and unreadable expression plastered across his sweet little face. "Yeah baby?"

"Awex woves you." He said simply, softly almost, before lying back down, and drifting back off to sleep.

Cameron smiled, as a lone tear fell from her face. "I love you too." She smiled, before walking out of the guestroom, and heading down the hall to Wilson's living room.

The oncologist was sitting on the couch in front of the television, obviously quite amused by the football game he was currently watching. "Wanna join?" He asked her kindly as he noticed her appear.

She smiled and shrugged, and began to head towards the couch. Before she could however, there was a loud knocking at the door. She and Wilson looked to one another in confusion, before she made her way over to the door, and pulled it open in one, swift movement.

One the other side of the threshold stood Gregory House…A very drunk Gregory House she quickly concluded, taking in his appearance and smelling the air around her.

House ran his hand though his hair and smiled once he saw her face. He used one hand against the doorframe to hold himself upright, and the other to balance on his cane. Cameron looked up and realized that he had a large, bleeding scrape across the bottom of his right arm.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" She asked him, watching the painful looking injury in horror.

"Well apparently…" He grinned, and Cameron could tell that he was trying his hardest to sound as sober as possible. "Just because it's tourist season, that doesn't mean we're allowed to shoot them…Talk about confusing."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she took his hand and guided him into the apartment. Wilson was now standing up, obviously aware of whom their visitor was. "Really House, what happened?"

House blinked his crystal blues a few times, obviously trying his best to put together the events of his night. "Cuddy threw me out, so I went to the bar. I lost my keys so I couldn't ride my bike home, or go back to my condo, so I just walked here."

"Cuddy threw you out?" Wilson gasped as Cameron led him over so that he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, she said I never listen to her." The diagnostician frowned in thought for a moment. "At least I think that's what she said."

He looked down to Cameron who was examining his arm intently. "This is bleeding really badly. What on earth did you do?"

"Fell over a few times on my walk here." He shrugged simply.

"House, that's a half-hour walk." The oncologist exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

House glared at his friend in mock-anger. "Oh so when Johnny cash makes his long, drunken walk for June Carter it's romantic, but when I do it to get to you it's crazy?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Wilson rolled his eyes before heading down the hall in search of a spare pillow and blanket for his friend.

"I'll be right back." Cameron told him, standing. "Be quiet…I don't want you to wake Alex up."

He watched her turn and leave. He looked around the room a few times, and noticed the scattered boxes. She returned quickly with the first aid kit. She sat down on the couch next to him and gestured for him to give her his arm.

"No." He told her stubbornly. "It'll hurt."

Cameron sighed in annoyance, attempting to grab his arm before he pulled it away. His reflexes were surprisingly good for someone so intoxicated. "You're such a baby."

"Excuse me." He told her. "We prefer to refer to ourselves as Immature Americans thank you very much."

Cameron rolled her eyes, attempting to grab his arm once again. "You are extremely annoying you know that?"

"Really?" House grinned at her teasingly. "I was going to say extremely drunk, but yours probably sounds better for PR."

He once again jerked his arm away, and she sighed in defeat. "Fine, suit yourself. Bleed to death for all I care."

He immediately presented her with his arm. He really did want her to fix it, however he loved the look of exasperation she got on her face when he annoyed her.

He watched on in silence as her fingers worked their magic on his injury, cleaning away the blood, and using a large piece of gauze to stop it from bleeding any more.

Cameron suddenly looked up from his arm, to find him looking into her eyes intently.

"God you're beautiful." He said, so softly that she wasn't sure at first that she'd even heard him correctly.

A small blush suddenly appeared on Cameron's cheeks, before she looked back down to his arm, away from the overwhelming impact of his gaze. She wrapped a bandaged around the gauze, and fastened it with a pin.

"All done." She smiled, dodging his gaze as she jumped up from the couch. "Well I'm off to bed. Night House." She told him as he watched her disappear down the hall.

Smirking to himself after watching the exchange, Wilson went over to his friend and threw a blanket and pillow at him. "Oh man, you're in trouble." He laughed, before switching off the light and heading down the hall the same way Cameron had. "Good night House."

**...**

To say that it felt as if a jackhammer was being drilled into his head would have to be an understatement.

Groaning, House pressed a palm against his forehead, desperate to stop the throbbing. "Oh, God." He said, sitting up, and taking in his surroundings. "What the hell happened to me last night?"

A mug of coffee appeared in front of his face, and he looked up to see Wilson standing over him. "You showed up here half drunk after loosing your keys at the bar."

House took the coffee from his friend's hands. At the first sip he felt better. "Sorry, I would have shown up completely drunk but I ran out of money."

Wilson smirked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Why are you smirking?"

"What do you remember from last night?" The oncologist grinned.

House thought carefully for a moment. "Cuddy threw my out, I went to the bar, Showed up here…That's about it. Isn't that what I usually do?"

"You told Cameron she was beautiful." Wilson teased his friend.

"I was drunk."

"Yes I know." The oncologist pointed out. "But what's that they say? Drunk words speak a sober mind?"

House groaned in frustration at his friend. "Shut up Freud…"

He was suddenly cut off when the sound of Cameron's scream filled the room.

Both men quickly jumped to their feet and ran into Alex's room, the direction of her screams for help.

There on the bed was Alex, clutching at his throat in an attempt to breath.

The realization hit House brutally. The cancer had begun to attack his lungs.

"Call 911." He told Wilson quickly.

The oncologist ran from the room in a hurry, and House suddenly felt numb.

Cameron was up on the bed, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to breathe life back into her suffocating son.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I love them so much…They really help me see what parts of the story you like, and help me know what to keep. I'm also really sorry for leaving the ending like that. I know I'm cruel…And I was planning on getting this one posted a lot sooner, but I've been playing around with another House/Cam story (which I don't think I'll post until after this one is done) which has distracted me a bit. This one also ended up being really short. I was going to have this one, and the next one in one chapter, but I thought I'd split them so you didn't have to wait as long. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy the next instalment :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Eight

;';

"_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking"_

**...**

Cameron cried uncontrollably as Foreman held her back, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Let go of me Foreman!" She yelled, desperately trying to break free of him, and race into the closed off room that Chase and half a dozen nurses had taken Alex.

The neurologist held his ground, using all his strength to keep the struggling mother at bay. "No Cameron. This is Chase's thing remember? He'll have a better chance of saving Alex if you're not in there distracting him."

Finally seeing reason, Cameron stopped fighting against him. She simply turned around and buried her head into his neck, weeping opening as he rubbed her back.

She suddenly jumped when she heard the room's door slide open, and she practically ran over to Chase.

"He's okay." The Australian told her quickly. "We had to intubate. He's stable for now though."

Cameron was suddenly greeted by an overwhelming sense of relief. "What do you think caused it?" She asked her ex-husband quickly.

Chase sighed ruefully. "I think the cancer cells have started to attack his lungs. However we won't know that for sure until we speak to an oncologist." He paused and smiled at her sympathetically. "Foreman and I will go and speak to Wilson. You should go in and see Alex though."

The immunologist nodded quickly, giving Chase and Foreman a grateful smile before racing into her son's room.

**...**

"Only in America could a pizza get to your place faster than an ambulance." House grumbled as he rested his head back down on the top of his cane.

Wilson nodded from across his desk. "Good call on having Chase here ready by the way."

"I do have a few of those now and again, believe it or not." House shrugged simply, turning his head suddenly when Foreman and Chase raced into Wilson's office.

"He's okay." Foreman told the two men sitting down quickly, knowing that would be the first question they'd ask.

"I think it was caused by the cancer though." Chase added solemnly.

Wilson let out a long, rueful sigh. "Definitely."

The three men all turned to House, who was still sitting down with an unreadable expression plastered across his face.

"I was right." He said finally, his eyes never leaving their locked position on Wilson's desk. "He has another infection that's blocking the chemo and the other meds."

"Yes House, you're probably right." Wilson groaned at his friend in frustration. "But Cameron doesn't want you treating him."

The diagnostician stayed quite for a few moments. "That was before." He said finally, before grabbing his cane and limping out of the room…Leaving three other very confused looking males behind him.

**...**

Cameron could feel the large lump in her throat as she sat next to her sleeping son's form.

He looked so utterly peaceful, even though he was hooked up to a multitude of machines, and he had a tube in his mouth to help him breathe. The sight was a complete contradiction.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room in alarm. He slowly brought his tiny hands up to feel the tube that was inside his mouth.

"It's okay honey, we can take this out for a little while." Cameron smiled to her son, reaching up and removing it from his mouth. She wasn't entirely sure if she was allowed to do that…But she was a doctor that worked in the hospital, it couldn't have been too bad.

She sat back down next to his bed, and watched him. He swallowed, attempting to get the excess saliva out of his mouth, and he looked up at her in fear, his bottom lip trembling in trepidation.

Cameron took his tiny hand in her own, and held onto it in comfort. "It's okay." She soothed. "You're in the hospital."

"Oh." The little boy nodded slowly in confusion. "Awex couldn't bweathe."

Cameron smiled sadly down to him, rubbing his hand. "I know you couldn't baby…You're sick."

"I know." He said so quickly that it shocked Cameron.

A single tear fell from her eye, and she made a half-attempt to wipe it away. "Y-you do?" She stammered.

"Yes." He said softly, gripping her hand tighter.

Cameron gulped as more tears began to fall down her porcelain cheeks. She quickly recovered however, and smiled down to her son. "We need to get you better though. We have so many things we need to do." She said cheerfully, although there was nothing "cheerful" about her current mood. "We need to go to Disneyland, and teach you to swim, and drive down to the South so I can show you where Grandma grew up…"

"Gwandma scares Awex." The little boy injected quickly.

Cameron quirked a brow at the little boy sceptically. "She does?"

"Yes." He told her defiantly. "She gwabs my cheeks…It hurts."

The immunologist burst out laughing, shaking her head. "That's because she knows that you're so damn cute." She laughed as she also grabbed his cheek and lightly pinched it for emphasis.

"Stop it Mommy." The little boy laughed uncontrollably, before lying back in the bed and yawning.

"You'd better get some sleep." Cameron smiled, leaning up and gesturing for him to open his mouth so that she could slip the tube back inside. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

Alex sighed in comfort, and let his eyes drift closed. Cameron ran her fingers through his dark hair softly, helping him drift off to sleep.

When she was certain that he'd drifted off, she looked up, and suddenly her gaze was ensnarled by a sight that she hadn't been expecting.

**...**

On the other side of the glass wall stood House, and his relaxed stance told her that he'd been standing there for a long time. She looked up to his face, and saw a number of different emotions flash across his eyes. She gave him a small, reassuring smile, telling him that he was allowed to come in.

He slowly slid the glass door open, and limped into the room, his eyes never leaving Alex's tiny, sleeping form. He flopped down onto the chair next to Cameron's, and presented her with a candy bar.

"Vending machine theory." He told her casually as she took the chocolate from him. "Things taste better when they fall."

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully. With everything going on, she hadn't eaten anything all morning. She ripped off the wrapper, and bit into it, almost groaning in delight as the smooth chocolate fell down her throat.

He grabbed it back off her momentarily and took a bite, his eyes dancing playfully with hers as she quickly snatched it back possessively.

He smiled for a moment, as they both sat there, watching Alex sleep. The room was surprisingly utterly quiet, and he suddenly wondered why every single room in the paediatric ward was painted pink. The whole thing reeked of sexism.

His eyes drifted to Cameron's face, confliction and depression clearly welling up inside of her. And that's when he saw it. He saw the personal demons that she was struggling with. And maybe, just maybe, in a way he finally understood them. Understood just how thoroughly her world had been turned upside down and butchered… And how desperate a part of her was to retain the fractured remains of that existence lying deep inside of her heart and mind. To keep from feeling like she wasn't just losing Alex, but also losing herself.

"Let me take his case." He said finally. It wasn't a request, it wasn't a command…it was a plea.

She turned to him, but remained silent. He could see the maze of emotions flying over her features. Finally, she closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

He really hadn't been expecting that. He blinked a few times in uncertainty. "Really?"

She nodded her head slowly, looking down for a moment as her long dark hair fell over her face. "You're his last shot." She said, looking back up to him.

He studied her eyes intently for a moment, before frowning. "You didn't want me to take his case before because you didn't think I'd be committed enough." He paused for a moment to look away from her sadly. "You didn't trust me."

"I do now." She said quickly, and the brutal honestly in her voice forced him to realize just how serious she was.

He momentarily let a smile grace his features before he turned back to Alex's sleeping form seriously.

He was committed alright.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so I thought I'd have this chapter done a few days ago, but then I realized whilst writing it that I'd better do some research for the medical aspect of it. Please don't get too angry at me if the medicine isn't 100% accurate heh…I tried my best and I'm not a doctor haha. Anyway, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this one :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Nine

;';

"_I tear my heart open,_

_I sew myself shut._

_My weakness is, that I care too much._

_And my scars remind me,_

_That the past is real..._

_I tear my heart open,_

_Just to feel."_

**...**

House paced into the conference room, Foreman and Chase hot on his tail.

He stalked over to the whiteboard, grabbing the eraser quickly to wipe it clean from their previous case.

"We need to find out which infection is blocking the chemo and meds." He told the pair, not bothering to look up from the whiteboard. "And judging by the little suffocation he had this morning, I'd say we don't have a lot of time."

Foreman sighed. "Great…There's only like a million infections that could do that."

"Don't be such a negative neurologist." House rolled his crystal blues before turning to Chase. "Do you have anything constructive to add?"

"Well if it's an infection, I think we should get an immunologist." The Australian pointed out.

House grumbled at their lack of help. "Well considering the only good one in the hospital is busy watching her son die, I'd say that's out of the question."

"What did the blood work show?" Foreman asked, suddenly a lot more desperate to help when he remembered that the patient was Cameron's son.

"Nothing definitive." House said reluctantly, sadly almost. "There was evidence of a high white count, but he has cancer…It would be weird if he didn't have one."

"Well what about the LP?" Chase asked.

House stayed quiet for a moment, before, "I didn't do one."

"What? Why not?" The other men seemed to ask in unison.

"Because there are other ways of finding out what it is." House tossed back in annoyance.

A small, knowing look quickly appeared on Foreman's face as the realization hit him. "You don't want to stick a needle in a toddler's back."

House threw an irritated look to the neurologist. "What the hell are you talking about? You know I've never had any problems hurting a kid if it means saving their life."

"Yeah, but none of those kids were Cameron's son." Foreman tossed back, and House sighed. He knew deep down that he was right.

"We have to do an LP." Chase pointed out. "It's the only way we're going to find out what this is."

House sighed, and reluctantly nodded.

Chase started to pull on his lab coat. "I'll go do it…"

"No, I'll do it." House quickly injected, grabbing Alex's chart and a consent form from the table and limping out of the conference room.

**...**

A good few minutes later, House found himself back in Alex's room. He pulled on a set of latex gloves, before flipping open the case that contained the LP needle.

Alex was rolled over away from him, and Cameron was running her fingers through his hair soothingly as she held his tiny knees to his chest.

House cringed when he noticed the child's trembling back, knowing that it would be too dangerous to do the LP unless he stopped shaking.

He looked up to Cameron from the other side of the bed, and she nodded…Obviously picking up on the problem.

"It's going to be okay." She soothed down to her son as a small smile graced her features. "This is going to make you better okay?"

The little boy looked up to her, fear still evident in his bright blue eyes, but he nodded.

And just like that he stopped trembling. Cameron had a gift, and House wondered once again why the hell he had let her leave his team.

He gave her a small nod, before taking the needle and looking down to study Alex's exposed lower back. He looked carefully at it for a good few minutes, before grumbling and looking back up to Cameron.

"What is it?" She asked him, and he could sense the alarm in her voice.

"Nothing bad." He told her quickly, before sighing ruefully. "It's just that I haven't done one of these in ages, and on someone as small as him it's even harder."

Cameron quickly nodded, kissed her son lightly on the head, and stood up, walking around to House. "I'll do it." She told him, pulling on a pair of gloves. "I'd prefer it if my son wasn't sick _and_ paralyzed."

House nodded and handed her the needle, limping over to stand behind her.

She threw him a look of confusion over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

House quirked a brow at her. "What? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but someone's got to hold his knees." The immunologist pointed out.

House's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "No way."

"Just do it."

"Fine." House sighed.

He limped over to the other side of the bed, and threw his cane down on the end. He bent down, and hesitantly pulled the little boy's knees to his chest.

Alex looked up to him, his bottom lip trembling in fear. "Will dis hurt?"

A small smile graced House's features, as he softly placed his hand on the little boy's head just as Cameron had, and began to slowly rub his hair. "A little bit." He paused for a moment as a smirk danced across his lips. "But I live in really, really bad pain every day. I'm sure you're tough enough to handle one tiny little needle."

He looked up to Cameron momentarily and grinned, before looking back down to her son. "Mommy couldn't handle pain like us though, because she's a girl."

The little boy laughed and House looked up to Cameron who was rolling her eyes. When Alex stopped shaking from laughter, she nodded, gesturing for House to keep hold of his knees.

"Ouch." The little boy said once he felt the needle slip painfully into his lower back. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and gripped onto House's arm.

The diagnostician looked down when he felt the pressure on his limb, and smiled for the smallest of moments. He looked back up to Cameron as she released the fluid into the tube, and slowly pulled out the needle. Alex's grip on his arm softened as the pain subsided, but House continued to rub his head in comfort.

A small smile graced Cameron's features as she watched the scene. "You're good at that." She said softly.

He shrugged, looking back down to the little boy and smiling. He stood slowly, and grabbed his cane from the bed before Cameron handed him the vile of fluid.

"Thanks." He said, not quite sure what else to say…and it was her fault too. Her and that damn look she was giving him. The one she gave to him and his brain couldn't compute the most basic of actions. With one look, she managed to completely crush his thought processes.

"No problem." She smiled as she pulled the gloves off, obviously completely unaware of her effect.

He gave her a small nod, before heading towards the door. He looked back momentarily as he watched her sit down next to her son and take his hand.

And he mentally slapped himself when he smiled.

**...**

House was pacing around the conference room so quickly that it was hard to believe that he was a cripple.

He'd sent Chase and Foreman down to the lab to test Alex's CSF, however almost an hour later they still hadn't returned. He'd also been informed by a nurse in peads that the little boy's health was beginning to deteriorate, and doctor Cameron was beginning to stress accordingly. Wilson had offered to take her down to the cafeteria whilst her son slept, but he knew that he couldn't keep her away for long, and treating Alex would be a lot easier without his worried mother distracting him…even if she was one of, if not the most talented fellow he ever had.

Finally, the wombat and his homie appeared in the room, equally lost expressions plastered across both of their faces.

Foreman was the first to speak. "There was nothing."

"Nothing?" House exclaimed, his eyes widening in astonishment. "Did you re-test it…"

"Three times." Chase injected. "He didn't test positive for _any _infections."

Foreman and Chase both turned their attention to House, who looked as if he was about to explode.

"Damn it!" He suddenly yelled so loudly that Chase almost jumped back and grabbed Foreman in terror.

They both watched on as the older man grabbed the negative test results that Foreman had put down on the table, scrunched them up, and threw them against the wall with all his power.

"Damn it!" He yelled again, even more loudly this time, before grabbing his cane, and storming out of the room.

**...**

It had taken Cuddy a long time to find him. Mainly because the last place she expected to find him would be in the paediatric ward.

She found him leaning on his cane, staring into one of the rooms through the glass window. His facial expression was unrecognisable, but also unfamiliar.

She hesitantly walked up to stand next to him, when the sleeping child on the bed in the room caught her attention. "Is that him?" She asked suddenly, the realization hitting her brutally.

House nodded slowly, but didn't speak or turn to face her.

"I'm sorry." She said finally, willing him to face her.

He reluctantly turned to face her. "What are you doing up here?" He asked, disregarding her attempts to apologise. "Decide that Rach needs a sibling? Or did you just get hungry?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I came to apologize. I didn't realize that he was this sick. I wouldn't have gotten angry at you for spending time with Cameron if I had have known."

He didn't say anything, simply turning his attention back to Alex's sleeping form so she continued. "But that's the thing. You never told me how sick he was, because when it comes to Cameron, you wont tell me anything."

He turned back to her in complete disbelief. "Do we have to do this _now_?"

"Yeah Greg, we do." She said softly, sadly almost. "We need to start being honest with one another about the other people in our lives. Cameron, Lucas…" She trailed off as he laughed humourlessly but she continued. "Look, there's obviously some issues in our relationship that we're going to have to sort through, but you secretly having Cameron there is not going make the problems go away, it's going to stop us from fixing them."

House eyes suddenly widened as the realization hit him. "Cuddy you're a genius!" He said quickly, a smile beginning to inhabit his features.

Cuddy quirked a perfectly sculpted brow at him. "This isn't about our relationship is it?" She asked him, although already positive of the answer.

He didn't say anything, but grabbed his cane and started to pace down the hall, calling out to her as he did so. "Get everyone down to the lab now!"

Cuddy blinked a few times in uncertainty as she watched her boyfriend retreat. Without wasting any time, she grabbed her phone and started dialling, quickly making her way down the hall the same way as House had.

**...**

Only a few minutes later, House, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Wilson and Cameron all found themselves in the lab.

Foreman and Chase were sitting by the equipment awaiting House's instructions, Cameron was standing at the back with Wilson as the oncologist rubbed her back in comfort, and House was standing in front of the group looking hopeful, Cuddy standing next to him in confusion.

"Test his blood again."

Foreman looked up to House in confusion. "We already tested his blood."

House rolled his crystal blues at the neurologist. "Oh really? You see when I said, "test his blood _again_", I had no idea that you'd already tested it before."

Everyone glared at House in annoyance for choosing like always to use sarcasm at a time like this.

"Why do you want us to test it?" Chase asked him. "We didn't find anything the first time."

"Because," House began, relieved that he could finally get to his point. "We were only looking for certain infections the first time…The big, mean ones that we thought would be dangerous enough to disrupt the path of the chemo and meds."

He stopped momentarily as he saw the lights flick on in Wilson's mind. "Some plain, ordinary viruses, that aren't even always noticeable, can help lymphomas survive." The oncologist said quickly, the pieces of the puzzle coming together in his mind. "They break down the mechanisms needed to control the tumors."

"Elementary my dear Wilson isn't it?" House smiled before turning to the others. "And what virus would have the ability to do that to Burkitt's lymphoma?"

Nobody said anything, all deep in thought, before Cameron spoke up, causing Wilson to jump slightly next to her.

"Epstein-Barr virus." She said quickly as the realization hit her. "It makes perfect sense."

House smiled at her, before nodding. "If it's positive, we give the kid some steroids, start him back on the chemo and he should be fine."

Praying to a God that she wasn't sure even existed, Cameron watched on in hope as Foreman and Chase prepared the blood sample.

She gripped onto Wilson's hand as she watched Chase look into the microscope…She couldn't breathe.

Chase looked up to her from the microscope, and she waited on baited breath. As soon as the large grin inhabited his features, she gasped in delight and jumped into Wilson's open arms.

"Epstein-barr positive." The Australian smiled as he watched the sheer and utter happiness on Cameron and Wilson's faces as they hugged. He shared a high-five with Foreman as the two jumped up and also wrapped the happy mother up into a hug.

House watched the scene as Cuddy jumped into his arms. It had shocked him slightly…He'd totally forgotten that she was there. "You did it Greg!" She practically yelled.

And as Cuddy hugged him, and he watched Cameron's joyace face as she danced around happily with the others, something felt weird, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He knew from his years of medically knowledge that Alex would be fine, and he was happy beyond belief about that.

However as he looked down to Cuddy, and then back up to Cameron, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there everyone, I'm sorry this one took me so long to post. I'd say that I've been extremely busy, but I'd be lying. I've just been feeling down about a lot of things lately, so I've found it difficult to get motivated to write. It's actually been such an issue that I had to change the direction of this chapter. It was originally meant to be very fluffy, but I just can't bring myself to write fluff right at the moment…I'm in an angsty mood. But anyway I'll stop being emo now heh…And I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Ten

;';

"_I didn't come here for crying_

_Didn't come here to breakdown_

_It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end_

_And how can I blame you_

_When I built my world around_

_The hope that someday we'd be so much more than friends_

_And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming_

_When even now it's more than I can take"_

**...**

Cameron sighed in exhaustion as she flopped herself down on the couch. Although she and Alex had moved into their new apartment almost a month ago, she'd only just finished unpacking. She looked around the living room proudly. The place was finally really looking like a home.

A smile graced her lips as she looked around the room at the paintings Alex had done, that she of course just had to frame and hang up. She could almost House in her head telling her that she was just as annoying as the other parents who gush lyrically about their child's achievements, even if all they really did was stick their fingers in paint and smudge it across the paper.

Her mind drifted back to House for the moment. Although they were still working at the same hospital, she basically hadn't spoken to him since he had come up with the miracle diagnosis that had saved Alex's life a month ago.

She had gone to his office to thank him the morning she discovered that the chemo was working for Alex, however he had been extremely cold to her, even beyond the realms of what was considered cold for House. After a few tension filled days, and one very intense encounter in the locker room later, he basically told her that Cuddy hadn't liked the amount of that they were spending together, and that if she was serious about getting the recently vacant head of immunology job at the hospital, then she should stay away from him.

At first she had been angry and slightly upset by the prospect. House was her friend, or at least a colleague, and she didn't like the idea of being told not to associate with him. However the more she thought about it, she more she realized that it was the best thing to do. She and Alex were settled in Princeton, so inevitably she really wanted that job…And more importantly, she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize House's relationship with Cuddy. It had seemed that it was a long time in the making, and she wanted them to be happy and reap the rewards. God knows that House deserved a little happiness after all the pain and torment that he had endured in his life up to this point.

She was suddenly distracted from her thoughts as her gaze came into contact with Alex who was sitting on the carpet, staring up at her. She smiled down to her son, she hadn't even seen him make his way into the room.

"Mommy, wook at me." He told her, as big grin inhabited his cute little features. Cameron couldn't help but smile when he did. The cancer had completely disappeared, and her son had never looked happier. His dark hair had almost completely grown back after the chemo, and his bright, blue eyes had a spark behind them that she couldn't remember ever seeing before.

She continued to smile down to her son, sitting up expectantly for what he was going to show her. She watched on as he gripped onto the coffee table, and slowly pulled himself up to his feet.

Cameron gasped. He was standing on his own.

"Look at you baby." She smiled in astonishment. "You're standing on your own!"

Having an idea, she quickly jumped up from the couch and went to stand a few meters away from her son. "Do you think you could try and walk over to me?" She asked him, crouching down to his level.

Alex watched her timidly for a moment, before the giant grin reappeared on his cute little face. Slowly, he let go of the supporting coffee table. He wobbled momentarily, before regaining his balance. He slowly brought one foot in front of the other as he approached his mother. He paused for a second as he almost fell again.

"Come on, you can do it." Cameron beamed to her son, holding her arms out for him.

He smiled and began walking towards her again, and jumped into her arms once he had closed the gap. Cameron hugged him with all she had. "That was wonderful Alex. I knew you could do it." She told him, happy beyond belief.

The little boy pulled back, and his smile turned into alarm as he saw his mother's eyes glistening with tears. "Mommy? Why are you cwying?" He asked her quickly.

"Because I'm just so proud of you." Cameron smiled down to him, rubbing his hair.

Alex watched her in confusion for a few moments, obviously too young to grasp the idea that tears could be used to represent happiness. He quickly let it go however, and hugged his mother again.

**...**

That night, House found himself alone in his condo sitting by his piano. It had begun raining about an hour ago. It pounded relentlessly on his window in a steady hum, looping over and over again. There were a few brief flashes of lightning here and there, and the occasional boom of thunder that would make him jump slightly on the piano bench.

He took a sip of his scotch, and sat it back down on top of the piano, moving his fingers back to the keys. He groaned momentarily as an unpleasant sounding note escaped from the instrument. He hadn't been playing well for a while now. He was feeling uninspired, and incredibly distracted.

He tried to tell himself that a certain immunologist wasn't the reason for the latter. However the more wrong notes he hit, the more times the tempo just didn't seem right, the harder it became to convince himself that she wasn't the reason for his distraction.

He missed her like hell, although if anyone had asked him, he'd deny it.

He missed her company…He missed their talks about pure crap, and their stupid little games that nobody else would find amusing. But most of all, he missed _her_, and that realization forced him to cringe and wonder whether he needed to make a trip to see Doctor Nolan.

It frustrated him that she was no longer living with Wilson, preventing him from just randomly dropping by without needing a reason…However the fact that Cuddy had been on his case about Cameron for the past month, stopping their interactions at work, frustrated him even more. He had brought that frightening realization upon himself a while ago that her presence there made PPTH almost bearable, and to have that taken away for the second time hurt almost as much as it had the first.

Although perhaps it was even harder this time, knowing that she was there, but not being able to see her. It was tantalizing, tempting, and completely out of reach. If it had been anyone other than Cameron he would have done as he usually had, and thrown caution to the wind and spent time with her, even against Cuddy's wishes. However the last thing he wanted to do was to have Cuddy on Cameron's case as well, especially when she was firmly in line for the head of immunology job.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a wrapping at the door. It was quite against the heavy rain outside, but still noticeable. He rolled his crystal blues limping over to the door in frustration, knowing that it could only possibly be Cuddy or Wilson, and he didn't particularly feel like being hospitable to either one tonight. There was a reason that he was at his own place tonight after all.

He pulled the door open, and his gaze became ensnarled by a sight that he hadn't been expecting. His expression turned from frustration to shock when he saw Cameron standing anxiously on the other side of the threshold, soaked from head to toe.

"Cameron?" He asked her in confusion as he took in her appearance. He long dark hair was soaked and clinging to her face, and her blue sweater was sagging a bit with the weight of the water.

"Can I come in?" She asked him apprehensively.

House nodded and stepped to the side, resisting the urge to make some remark about her showing up to his place wet. He watched as she looked around his apartment a few times, before looking back to him, an unreadable expression plastered across her pretty face.

He opened his mouth to ask her what the hell was wrong, but she beat him to it.

"He walked."

House quirked a brow at the trembling woman in confusion. "Who walked?" He asked her, pulling the front door closed, sensing her coldness that was obviously brought on by her soaked clothes.

"Alex." She clarified quickly. "He walked today. I was so excited, Wilson told me that I should go out somewhere tonight and he'd watch Alex." She paused for a moment as a smile graced her features. "I didn't know where else to go, so I thought I should come and tell you."

He continued to watch her skeptically. "So you walked here through the _rain_?"

Cameron quickly shook her head. "No." She laughed. "But I couldn't find a space close to your place so I had to walk a bit."

A smirk danced across his lips as he watched her fidget around, pushing a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "What makes you think that I'd be pleased to hear that your offspring has discovered the joys of doing something that I no longer can?"

"Because you're the reason he can." She smiled genuinely. "You saved his life."

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes…Same old Cameron. His willpower was wearing down and it was getting harder and harder to deny whatever it was that was going on between them. The sexual tension had built up so greatly over the years that you could cut it with a knife, and for some strange, unexplainable reason, he had to fight every impulse not to just drop his cane right there, push her against the door, and kiss her breathless.

Shaking his head slightly, he resorted back to his safety blanket of sarcasm. "Next time you want to make me feel all warm and fuzzy, take a number."

Cameron smiled ruefully and offered him a small nod. She should have expected that to be his response. It really was stupid of her to come, but until now, she hadn't been able to properly thank him for saving her son's life. Well, she'd done that now. She'd accomplished what she'd come there to do…so why did she suddenly not want to leave?

"Well I just wanted to say thank you." She told him, suddenly aware of the chill that was permeating her drenched body. "Have a good night House." She added, before turning her back to him on her way to the door.

He watched her turn to leave at a complete loss of what to say or do, memories of three years ago in his office flooding back to him. This couldn't be happening again. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Wasn't the way it was supposed to end. He couldn't accept it…_Wouldn't_ accept it. Not now, not after everything that had happened.

Before he even allowed himself to analyze the situation, he dropped his cane, grabbed her hand, and spun her around as he crashed his lips down upon hers. His strong arms were holding her waist tightly, almost as if he was scared that she'd try to run away. He felt her inhale sharply through her nose, her eyes going wide in shock before snapping shut. The moment she recovered however, her hands wound their way around his neck, pulling him down harder to her lips.

There was nothing slow about it, nothing tender, no hesitation, nor savoring of the moment. It was forceful, aching, full of destiny denied and passion intensified.

They kissed one another with the realization that they probably would never be able to again…Like they knew that all that was left for them were a few desperate moments stolen in House's apartment.

But that's what love was.

It wasn't about the softness of a tender kiss against your collarbone, or the lyrics of a song that could make love to your ears.

It was about the gnashing of teeth, the crashing of limbs, the sharpness and the soreness of two hearts colliding, and the dance of hope and despair, wreaking havoc with your internal wiring.

It was about promising heaven but giving hell.

It was about leaking frustration from your pores and tripping over sentences.

It was about an ache that never stopped hurting, even with infinite amounts of Vicodin.

"This is so wrong." Cameron mumbled against his lips as House backed her back against his bookshelf, copies of medical journals hitting the floor in a crash at the sudden impact.

His large hands were playing at the hem of her sweater as he kissed her hungrily. "I know." He said breathlessly, pulling the wet piece of fabric over her head before crashing his lips down to hers once again.

Suddenly feeling incredibly underdressed, Cameron's tiny fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt, never pulling away from the kiss. "Cuddy is so much better for you."

"I know." He repeated, shrugging off his shirt, a small groan escaping his throat as his bare chest collided with hers. She was covered in goose bumps, however not many would argue that it was due to her wet clothes.

A clash of thunder roared through the apartment, just as House pulled her to his lips once again. His hand diving into her wet hair as his tongue darted around her mouth, needing to taste every possible inch of her.

Barely breaking contact, Cameron pushed them from the bookshelf, and started to push him towards the hall. "Even at a time like this, I still can't shut up." She breathed.

"I know." He grinned against her mouth.

And with that, she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her…Their lips meeting in a crashing kiss as House pulled them into his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone, thank you all for your lovely reviews for the last chapter…They made me so happy reading them :) Oh and *gets ready to duck flying objects* I just thought that I should point out that House is NOT Alex's biological father *ducks* I know that a lot of you are going to hate me now (particularly Sarah and VisualIDentificationZeta) but I agree with what Gummyworms said, I think it'll mean more when House and Cam get together (yes, WHEN not IF) because it means House is doing it because he genuinely wants to be with Cameron, not because he feels compelled to because of his child._

_Alex's father isn't really important to this story, but if any of you were wondering, it's the guy that was friends with Cameron's husband. You remember? I think his name was Joe, the one she had feelings for but never got together with while her hubby was alive, because well, Cameron is just awesome._

_Anyway, I hope I haven't upset too many of you, and I hope you still enjoy this chapter._

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Eleven

;';

"_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven"_

**...**

The following morning, Eric Foreman found himself staring incredulously at the two blonde doctors across from him.

"You're getting _married_?"

Chase smiled, nodding as he pulled his arm around Macy…The pair looking ridiculously happy as they sat across from Foreman in the conference room. The neurologist shook his head momentary, trying to figure out something to say. He had serious doubts about the news that he had just been told. Chase and Macy hadn't even been dating all that long, and he also remembered the issues that Chase's earlier marriage to Cameron had caused the department.

He sighed to himself, before smiling, deciding to stop it with all his negativity and just be happy for them. "Congratulations you two, really." He smiled genuinely, before it turned serious. "Just be careful though, working together in such a close proximity can destroy a marriage…"

"We know, so I've already given Doctor House my two weeks notice." Macy injected, sensing Foreman's nervousness. "He just hasn't told anyone yet so Doctor Cuddy doesn't make him hire a replacement."

Foreman rolled his almond orbs. That certainly sounded like House. He opened his mouth to congratulate the pair once again, when he was cut off by the sounds of humming, along with the unmistakeable thudding sound of a cane.

"Good mornin', good mornin'…" House sang happily as he limped into the conference room, the three other doctors wondering what the hell he was high on this time.

"Good mornin' to you..." The diagnostician continued to sing, "…and you, and you, and you." He finished, addressing each of them individually.

Chase had to resist the urge to laugh. "Someone's happy."

"And someone's still trying to pass himself off as a natural blonde." House tossed back, sitting down at the table and letting out an audible yawn.

God he was tired.

A smirk danced across Foreman's lips as he studied the older man. "Big night?"

"Cuddy had me up all night watching animal porn." House explained in a blatant lie. "Can't say that I'm into it personally, but who am I to judge what gets someone in the mood?"

Foreman almost had to laugh when he saw Macy cringe, obviously not pleased about having to imagine House and Cuddy in that kind of sexual situation…Well, _any _kind of sexual situation.

"We've been sued again by the way." She told her boss, obviously trying her best to change the topic. "It's the tenth time since I've been here. If you'd just be nice to patients…"

"Ugh. You're giving me a headache." House injected in annoyance.

Chase threw him a look. "Then take a Vicodin."

"Don't mind if I do." House started, suddenly frowning when he realized that they weren't in his pocket. "Hhmm…Must have left them at home."

"You left them at home?" Foreman asked him incredulously, turning to Chase who had an equally shocked expression plastered across his face. "You _never _leave them at home. What the hell is up with you?"

"Don't you three have a patient to test?" House grumbled in annoyance, wanting desperately to get away from their interrogation.

The three younger doctors continued to watch him suspiciously, before standing and making their way out of the conference room in search of their patient.

"Finally." House sighed to himself, slowly standing and making his way into his office.

He needed a nap desperately. A smirk danced across his lips as he recalled his and Cameron's actions the night before…It was the smirk of a ten-year-old boy that had just discovered his Dad's Playboy collection.

He pulled the blinds closed, settled himself down in his chair, and it wasn't long before sleep found him.

**...**

James Wilson wandered curiously into his friend's office. He'd been on his way to lunch, however when Foreman had told him that House had somehow forgotten his Vicodin, the oncologist decided that he needed to investigate.

He rolled his eyes as he walked in and saw House asleep, his head resting on his desk, as small snoring sounds escaped from his mouth. He walked around to pull his blinds open, and the sudden brightness caused the sleeping man to suddenly jolt his head up in alarm.

"I wasn't sleeping!" He said quickly, looking around the room. "I was testing the keyboard for drool resistance."

"Don't worry, it's not Cuddy." Wilson smirked as he went to sit across from his friend.

House grumbled, not entirely happy about being woken up. "This had better be important."

"Foreman told me that you left your Vicodin at home today." The oncologist questioned as his friend rolled his crystal blues. "What the hell is going on with you?"

House sighed and hung his head…deep down he knew that it was always going to come to this. "I slept with Cameron last night."

Wilson scoffed. "Yeah, and I discovered a cure for cancer."

"Seems like it was a productive night for the both of us then."

Wilson's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "Oh my God." He gasped. "You're serious aren't you? You really did sleep with her?"

"Yep." House quipped, sitting up in his chair proudly. "And it rocked."

The oncologist opened and closed his mouth. Then opened it again, and closed it…Not quite sure what to say. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know." House sighed ruefully. He really didn't know.

"What about Cuddy?"

"I don't know." The diagnostician repeated, looking around his office, at a complete loss of what to do next.

Both men stayed quiet for a good few minutes, before House spoke up. "Brad Pitt could have been happy with Jen, but he stupidly left her for Angie." Wilson quirked a brow at his friend, but stayed quiet. "You see Brad did care about Angie, and they had this built up sexual tension, but when that simmered out, he realized that there wasn't really anything else there."

Wilson nodded slowly, hoping that he was following his friend. "So you're saying that you didn't realize…" He paused to shake his head. "Sorry, _Brad _didn't realize just how much Jen meant to him until he'd gotten Angie and their built up sexual tension out of his system?"

"Precisely."

"Well if I were Brad…" The oncologist began, hoping that he was giving the right advice. "I'd tell Jen how I felt."

**...**

Cameron pushed her long, dark curls behind her ears as she finished up the patient chart she was working on. She'd made a new personal best with the amount of patients she'd seen through the day. She knew inwardly that she'd been trying to distract herself from thinking about what she and House had done the night before, however it hadn't been working. Her mind had unwillingly drifted back to him every few minutes.

She was suddenly brought from her thoughts when she felt someone's presence near her, and she quickly relaxed when she realized that it wasn't House. She didn't think that she could handle it right at that moment if he were to go down there. There were so many things they needed to address, and that terrified her.

She looked up to see who was standing near her. "Doctor Cuddy." She smiled nervously. She relaxed slightly where she noticed that the older woman was smiling. She must not have found out yet.

"Hi Cameron." She smiled. "I just thought that I'd let you know that if you're still interested in the head of immunology job, it's all yours."

"Really?" The immunologist asked her in surprise. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how long I've been wanting this job."

"I know, and I couldn't think of a better applicant for the job." Cuddy smiled. "You're free to switch departments just as soon as we get the paper work in order."

Cameron couldn't help bet smile. "Thank you."

Cuddy offered her a small nod and smiled, however instead of walking away she left out a long, audible sigh.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked her, realizing that there was something up with her boss.

"It's just Greg." The dean of medicine sighed ruefully. "He's been so withdrawn lately, and I feel so terrible because I tried to blame it on you. But in reality, I know that I have nobody to blame but myself."

Cameron gulped. She really felt like a bitch. "Lisa…"

"No really, it was my fault." Cuddy injected guiltily. "I just kept pushing him, even when I knew how wrong it was. I pushed him to make more of a commitment to me, to Rachel." She paused to let out another sigh. "I've known Greg for a long time, I should have known that he isn't capable of committing to one person let alone a family." Cameron watched on in a complete loss of what to say or do as a lone tear fell from her boss' eye. "And that's where I made my biggest mistake. I put him ahead of Rachel, and as much as I love him, as much as I've _always _loved him, that never should have happened. She's a child. She needs a family…But I tried to push Greg into that role when I knew deep down that it was never going to work."

Cameron nodded slowly, the pain on the other woman's face breaking her heart. All of the reasons that things would never work between her and House were staring her right in the face, glistening strongly within Cuddy's irises.

"Look at me." Cuddy laughed, wiping away the single tear that fell from her eye. "Breaking down in the ER."

"Don't worry about it." Cameron smiled genuinely. "I think House has caused us all to have one of those breakdowns once in a while."

Cuddy offered her a grateful smile. "Thank you. I'll let you get back to that chart." She turned to leave. "Have a good day doctor Cameron."

And then she was gone.

Cameron's eyes remained locked on the hall that Cuddy had disappeared down, and she didn't think that she could move. Confliction welled up again, and she no longer knew what to do. Cuddy's words had cut through her faster and harder than she thought was physically possible.

Suddenly, her gaze became ensnarled by a sight that she hadn't been expecting.

_Oh no._

She gulped as she watched House make his way over to her, an unreadable expression plastered across his face.

"Have time to join me in the park for lunch?" He asked her, coming to rest his elbows on the counter across from her.

Cameron shook her head quickly, her conversation with Cuddy still fresh in her mind. "No."

It was her tone that caught House. It was cold, brutal almost. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked back down to the chart in front of her, but they both knew that she wasn't really paying attention to it. "I just don't have time. We're swamped."

House looked around the practically empty ER and smirked. "Yeah, what a madhouse." She stayed quiet, refusing to meet his gaze, so he spoke again. "You know its funny. Years ago you would have jumped at the opportunity to talk to me about what happened, but now you're avoiding it like the plague…Interesting."

"We have nothing to talk about." She told him simply, snapping closed the chart and putting it with the others.

He quirked a brow at her. "We have nothing to talk about?" He caught her gaze finally, and searched her eyes earnestly. "What's going on with you?"

"Last night was just a stupid mistake." She sighed sadly. "You were miserable about Cuddy, I was happy about Alex. We weren't thinking clearly." She paused, her heart aching at the expression on his face. "We both had a moment of weakness, and did something stupid. It can't happen again."

He had to drop his gaze from the overwhelming impact of hers. He was suddenly aware of the immense pain that engulfed his body. He was used to living in constant pain, but this was a different type. It was a pain that spread from his brain to his heart, squeezing it and clenching it with iron clad fingers, and weighing it down.

Cameron had to resist the overwhelming urge to take his hand and tell him that everything would be okay. She knew after hearing Cuddy's speech that he would never truly be happy with her and Alex, and she needed to look out for her son first. He didn't need someone in his life who had the potential to just get up and leave as soon as he felt that he was getting in too deep. She knew from experience how hard it was to loose someone that you'd become attached to, and she wasn't willing to subject her son to that.

And she also wasn't willing to try and change House to make it work, because for all his faults, and inability to commit, they made up who he was…And who he was, was why she loved him.

And you didn't change the people that you loved. Rather, you let their love change you.

And he had. He had entered her life with no previously given warning, and had fulfilled a longing within her that she hadn't even known existed. He had wrapped himself so tightly in everything she herself was, until she knew she would never be able to untangle him. He had altered her perspective on so many different levels that no one else could have ever even hoped to achieve. And even when she had tried to fight him, he had never let her go…at least not completely.

Or maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was her that wouldn't let go of him. Her soul, after all, had already known where it had belonged long before her mind had agreed with it.

But all of that was trivial now, and she wasn't going to let him throw away quite possibly his last chance at happiness…He meant too much to her to allow that to happen.

"Cuddy loves you House." She said hoarsely, and he could tell that she was trying her hardest not to cry. "And I can't stand here and let you throw away your life with her and Rachel just because of a stupid mistake we made."

She saw the pain flash across his eyes, and she had to look away. "Do you regret it?" He asked her finally.

She closed her eyes for the smallest of moments, a single tear falling to her cheek. _It's for his own good _she had to keep telling herself. "Yes." She nodded slowly, the word sounded fake even to her own ears.

"I don't." She heard him say, sadness and frustration painfully evident within his voice. She looked up to see him limp away, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

House thought he heard the faintest sound of a cry behind him, but he kept walking…resisting the urge to look back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry everyone that it has been taking me forever to update, but I've been having TERRIBLE writer's block. As a result I'm not entirely happy with this chapter (it feels kinda "off" and a little OOC), but I realized that I should post it anyway…because a bad update is probably better than no update at all. Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Twelve

;';

"_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me"_

**...**

The following morning Robert Chase made his way into House's office. He quirked a brow when he noticed the Diagnostician's scruffy and miserable looking appearance. "You look like crap."

House sighed in annoyance at the Australian. "And your hair looks like something died in it…your turn."

"Did you sleep here?" Chase asked him, disregarding his comment and looking around the room.

"Yes, sorry Mom." The older man said sarcastically. "I know I promised to call you if I wasn't coming home."

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you…actually, I don't want to know." Chase stopped to pause for a moment. "But a bunch of us are going out for drinks tonight to celebrate mine and Macy's engagement. It might cheer you up."

House rolled his crystal blues. "Hhmm, go out and get rip roaring drunk with a couple I don't even like, or stay home and get the job done on my own…" He trailed off sarcastically. "Big decision there."

"It wont just be us." Chase explained, shaking his head and smirking. "You can bring Cuddy and Wilson. Foreman's coming, so is Cameron…"

"Fine, I'll go." House injected quickly. "Wow, you just never let up do you?"

Chase quirked a brow at the man across from him. That was way too easy. "You will? Really?"

"Sure." House tossed back, leaning back in his chair. "Without me, it's just aweso."

A small smile danced across the Australian's lips. "Okay good, it's the bar at the end of Smith Street." He turned to leave as his smile was replaced by a smirk. "And you do like me."

**...**

That night, House arrived at the bar with Wilson fashionably late. Cuddy hadn't been able to attend due to work commitments, which he had been grateful for. He still hadn't spoken to her since the night he had spent with Cameron, and if he were to be completely honest, he had no idea what he would say to her if he did.

They made their way inside, and House rolled his eyes as Wilson characteristically made a beeline for the attractive redhead talking with some of Macy's friends. He looked around the crowded bar a few times, before his eyes came to rest on Cameron, who was sitting in a booth with Chase, Macy and Foreman. It was obvious that the four of them had been drinking for quite sometime. They were all laughing hysterically at Foreman's infamous "guy walks into a bar" joke, that none of them found at all funny when they were sober. He let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully he'd be able to use the opportunity of Cameron being loosened up to get some answers out of her.

He limped over and slid into the booth next to Foreman, and the four didn't seem to mind too much when he did so. He looked up to Cameron from the other side of the table, but he failed to catch her gaze.

"Oh Doctor House." Macy laughed hysterically. "Cameron was just telling me about the time that Robert visited a patient wearing makeup."

A small laugh slipped from House's throat at the memory. It had been years ago. One day while Foreman was in the clinic and Chase was sleeping, he and Cameron had decided to give Chase a little makeover. The Australian had then awoken, and gone to finish his day, blissfully unaware that he was striking a resemblance to Mimi from the Drew Carey show.

"I still have a picture of it I think." Foreman laughed.

Going bright red in his embarrassment, Chase turned to Cameron with a teasing grin. "Did you have to tell my future wife that?"

House watched on as Foreman, Chase and Macy all burst out laughing and went back to telling embarrassing stories. Cameron however remained quiet. She looked down to the table, and then back up again, looking as if she was desperately trying not to cry.

"Anyway guys, I'd better get home." She announced eventually, putting on a brave face. "I only have the sitter until midnight."

House continued to watch on as the other three happily wished her a goodnight, obviously all too intoxicated to realize that she was upset. He watched on as she turned quickly and made her way towards the door. He waited until the others were wrapped back up in their conversation, before grabbing his cane and following her.

"God damn it Cameron, stop." He yelled out to her once they were outside.

The immunologist stopped immediately when she heard him call after her, but she didn't turn around. She had known deep down that he would follow her. As much as she would have preferred otherwise, even after almost three years apart, he was still so unbelievably good at reading her.

His words had been sharp in their penetration. Cutting her to the quick. Seeking out the Cameron he knew her to be, and striving to tear down the walls of defense that she had recently built so well around her heart.

And the scary thing was, the steady realization was slowly beginning to dawn on her that he really was the only one who held that kind power over her.

But she didn't want that. She didn't want to feel. Didn't want to remember. Not her marriage to Chase, not her dead husband, not the ordeal she had just been through with Alex… and sure as hell not her feelings for the man who's words had just stopped her in her tracks. A lot of her memories associated with those people were painful.

But House was forcing her to feel, while she only wanted to be numb. And the ache in her heart was only becoming worse every time he faced her off. Following her when she would try to walk away. Brushing off her attempts to block his words out. Refusing to abandon her to her demons. Searching for a crack. That one flaw in her newly hard exterior that would provide him entry into her severely battered soul.

When had their roles so dramatically switched around she wondered. Was she really that damaged that even Gregory House now seemed to be more stable than she was?

She sighed in frustration, however she still didn't turn to face him…desperately trying to block out the sound of his words ringing true from within her head.

"Cameron, look at me."

She refused, silently begging him to just leave her the hell alone…Yet knowing he wouldn't. It wasn't in him to do so. Wasn't in his nature. He had to know everything.

"Hey, _look _at me."

Reluctantly, she turned around to face him, and she could clearly see the emotions flashing across his eyes when he noticed that her own were glistening with tears.

"What's going on?" He asked her, and she could sense the momentary flash of hesitation and dread within his voice. "Are you still in love with Chase?"

Cameron let out a choked humorless sound that barely passed as a chuckle. Eyes clear and bright as she looked back at him with the raw, unshielded pain reflecting there. Showing him just the slightest portion of what she was feeling inside.

"Of course not House." She managed to get out, shaking her head slightly. "You know that I never really loved him in the way that I should have."

"But this," she continued, "being here, around all of this happiness, is just bringing back far too many painful memories…" She broke off, wanting to shut off the door to her memory and never, _ever _let it open again. "To see Chase so happy, it just makes me angry. Not because I'm still in love with him, but because he's been able to bounce back…Something I _still _haven't been able to do properly since my husband died all those years ago."

She signed, looking down to the pavement under her feet before back up to him. "I didn't just lie to you when I said that I regretted what we did, but also to myself." She spoke again, dropping her eyes from the overwhelming impact of his. "I tried to tell myself that your inability to commit was the reason that nothing could ever happen between us, but deep down, I knew that I'm really the one with the problem. I push everyone away because I'm still terrified of being hurt again like I was when I lost my husband, when I lost Chase, when I thought I was loosing my son…So I locked myself and Alex away in our own little bubble, where I thought that nothing could get to us…" She trailed off, and looking back at House with a haunted gaze, she confessed her greatest fear. "But then you came back into my life, and somehow managed to tear it down, and I began to feel things again…So I pulled away. It hurt too much."

Closing his eyes briefly, House could feel her pulling away, and he knew he couldn't let that happen. Couldn't give her the chance to escape. Not now…Not ever.

He had known then that things were never going to be the same. But he hadn't predicted this. Never this...Never Her.

But, on the same token, as he had learnt over the last few months spent with her, that when it came right down to it… to _hell _with normal. To hell with logic and facts. He had reached a point where he was willing to throw all of that out the window…despite how heavily he had relied on it previously.

"Okay, it hurts." He admitted, his voice dropping an octave to where it rasped hoarsely against his throat…Believing with every beat of his heart the words he was now speaking so intimately to her. "It hurts like hell. But that's how you know that it's _worth_ it."

Cameron shook her head in denial, as she titled her suddenly teary gaze to the night sky, trying to ignore the truth to his words. The pain in her heart grew and caused her eyes to burn painfully. But that's what he did to her. He removed all of her barriers, and saw right through her as if she was made of nothing more than glass.

"What if it hurts too much?" she asked him finally, feeling as if she was about to shatter into a million pieces.

House's features immediately softened, and she saw his crystal blues glisten with something new. "It could hurt more than this?"

She clamped her eyes shut momentarily, suddenly feeling overcome by emotion. The truth in his words beating her down, despite how hard she had fought to stop it.

Noticing that she wasn't going to answer him, House sighed. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She opened her mouth to object, to tell him that she was perfectly capable of driving, but didn't. She was too physically and emotionally exhausted to try and fight him.

Finally, she gave him a small, grateful nod, sighing as he led her silently towards his car.

**...**

"Really, House. I'm fine."

He followed her up the steps to her new place, a playful grin appearing on his face as he tried to lighten her mood. "I want to come up and make sure you're okay. You should look it up sometime…It's called chivalry."

"It's called annoying." Cameron rolled her eyes as she reached the front door, pretending as though he wasn't even there…But of course House didn't allow it. He laid his hand upon hers as she touched the handle. She suddenly jerked back, and he used the opportunity to position himself between her and the door.

They watched each other intensely for a moment, breathing rapid and shallow, neither realizing how unbelievably close they were. The feeling of heat radiating off his body, and the smell of his cologne was enough to make Cameron gulp. She stepped back slightly, blushing, turning her head from the unbelievable impact of his memorizing eyes.

"After you." House told her as he held the door open for her, hoping that his delivery would come out a lot more even and casual than it sounded to his own ears.

He followed her into the dark living room, and remained parked in the same position as he watched her make her way quickly into the illuminated kitchen. He heard the muffled voices of Cameron and another female, which grew louder as they reached the living room.

"Thank you so much Phoebe." Cameron smiled warmly to the young, friendly looking blonde. "He didn't cause you too much grief did he?"

"He was an angel." Phoebe smiled back honestly, the look of confusion on her face evident when she noticed House standing there.

"Oh well that's not fair then." House spoke up. "You should only get paid half. You had a good kid. You cheated."

"Don't listen to him." Cameron rolled her eyes. She reached into her purse and handed the babysitter more money than she had initially promised. "Thank you so much for watching him tonight."

The smile spread on Phoebe's face as she looked down to her hands and noticed the additional money. "You're welcome Allison." She turned to leave, sensing House's hostility. "Just call if ever you need me."

"Will do." Cameron smiled as she watched the young woman leave. She quickly however turned back to House, her hands going straight to her hips. "What is wrong with you?"

House returned her look in alarm, wondering why she even had to ask. "_That's _who you got to watch him? She's a child."

Cameron quirked a perfectly sculpted brow at him. "She's nineteen."

"Exactly." House tossed back stubbornly. "She's a child."

The immunologist thought carefully for a moment, as the realization hit her. "You're not…_worried _about him are you?"

"What? No!" House snapped quickly, feeling the sudden need to deflect. "You're delusional. I think you need to get some sleep."

Cameron didn't believe a word of what he was saying, but she was too tired to try and fight him. She let a yawn wash over her. "I think you're right."

Hesitantly, she took his hand, and House quickly looked down to their intertwined fingers…and for the smallest of moments he let himself notice how unbelievably right it looked. He quirked a brow at her as she pulled him towards her bedroom.

"Have anywhere you need to be tonight?" She asked him softly, shyly almost.

A small smile quickly graced his features. "Not at all."

She returned his smile and quickly popped her head into the other bedroom to check on Alex. When she saw that he was okay, she made her way into her own room, and gestured for House to follow her. Cameron pulled off her jacket and shoes, and in her exhaustion, flopped herself down on top of the bed fully clothed. House grinned and also kicked his shoes off, and pulled off his jeans so that he was only left in his t-shirt and boxers.

He limped quickly around to the other side of the bed, and jumped in under the covers. Cameron slid in next to him and her heart rate increased exponentially.

How the hell was this supposed to help her sleep?

"Tell anyone about this," House began as he wrapped his arms around her, not knowing if she'd accept it, but too caught up to not do it, "…how I _cuddled_ even without the added incentive of sex…" He trailed off as he felt her shiver as their skin made contact, and he shivered a little himself when he noted that she wasn't pulling away. "And I swear, I will kill you."

His senses were overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla. Her curls were right beside his face, filling his nostrils with a scent that he couldn't get enough of.

Leaning into him and feeling his soft breath on the back of her neck, Cameron was suddenly overcome with an unfamiliar feeling of rightness.

This was her…

This was where she was supposed to be.

**...**

The first signs of morning began to creep into Cameron's bedroom. The soft light lingered in through the tiny gaps in the curtains, collecting together and reflecting off the mirror and numerous crystal photo frames in the room.

House let out a long, rueful sigh as he watched the immunologist next to him sleep. What the hell was he doing there? This wasn't him. He slept with women all the time, however, he very rarely actually _slept _with them. This was different…this was _intimate._ And what scared him the most, was that even after pondering all night that "this wasn't him", it still felt right with every fiber of his being. While his rational mind was telling him to run, everything else was screaming at him to stay.

He let out a small groan of frustration, careful not to wake her. He knew inwardly that they could never really be together, at least not in the way that he wanted. There were too many obstacles in their way. His issues, her issues, the fact that she'd throw him to the curb the moment she realized that he wasn't capable of being the parental figure that Alex needed, Cuddy…

He suddenly felt an unfamiliar sensation of guilt as he thought of that last one. He knew that Cuddy didn't deserve this. Despite what Wilson had hypothesized, his decision to finally make a move on her had nothing to do with him suddenly having a realization that he didn't want to end up alone. He really did care about her in his own screwed up way.

However, he never expected Cameron to storm back into his life. He never expected to feel that intense connection ever again…So he settled for sparks, when what he desired was fireworks.

Would he still want to end his relationship with Cuddy if Cameron hadn't shown up when she had? Probably not…But then again, there were a lot of things he would have done very differently if it hadn't been for Cameron.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a tiny figure standing in the doorway. Focusing, he realized that it was Alex, clinging onto a teddy bear in one hand, confusion clearly visible on his tiny face.

"Hi…" House trailed off softly, not quite sure what else to say to the child.

The little boy didn't respond, instead continued to watch House skeptically.

House frowned at him for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Hungwy." Alex told him simply, yanking his teddy bear's arm up as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"You're hungry…" House trailed off slowly. His gaze drifted over to Cameron for a moment, and not wanting to wake her, he gingerly rose from the bed.

He picked his cane up off the edge of the bed and limped over to Alex, reaching down to take his hand.

"Why were you in Mommy's bed?" The little boy asked him, gripping onto his large hand with his small one.

"She thought she had bedbugs so I had to come over and help her catch them." He told the little boy, before looking down to him with a playful grin. "She's such a girl."

"Oh…" Alex trailed off, obviously believing the story as he padded out to the kitchen with House.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well I don't really have anything interesting to say…but thank you once again everyone for all your wonderful reviews, and I hope ya'll are doing well :)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Thirteen

;';

"_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice, on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_how can we say forever"_

**...**

"What are you making?" Alex asked inquisitively as he examined the bowl that House was now filling with flour.

The older man thought carefully for a moment, and then limped over to Cameron's fridge in hope that she would have a cartoon of eggs. "Blueberry pancakes."

"Oh." The little boy smiled as he watched House crack the eggs into the bowl, before following through with a cup of milk. "Can Awex help?"

House peered down at him, before sighing, picking him up and sitting him on the counter next to the bowl of pancake mixture. Alex smiled cheekily as he used his tiny finger to taste some of the mixture

"Hey." House scorned in mock-anger as he battered away the little boy's hand. "That's mine." He added before reaching into the bowl and eating a large amount of mixture himself.

Alex giggled as he also reached in again and took some mixture, seemingly not at all scared of House's reaction.

Despite his best attempts, House began to laugh at the little boy. He was suddenly stopped however by Cameron's voice.

"What are you boys doing?" She laughed.

He quickly spun around at her voice. She was leaning against the doorway with a smile on her pretty face. She'd obviously just had a shower due to her wet hair and bathrobe.

"Pancakes Mommy!" Alex exclaimed happily as he held up his messy hands to her in emphasis.

"Pancakes?" She questioned as she made her way over to them, quirking a brow at House as she walked past him. She walked over to the counter and gave her son a small kiss on the head, before peering into the bowl of mixture. "Looks like you wont have much left to make the pancakes." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Hey, don't blame me." House grinned, pointing at Alex. "It was his fault."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well he's cute so he can get away with it."

"_I'm _not cute?" House asked her, his eyes dancing with hers playfully.

The immunologist opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't help but laugh when she saw that there was a large splotch of pancake mixture on the side of House's head. She shook her head and leant up to wipe it away with the tea towel. "You're something alright."

A smirk danced across House's lips as he grabbed a handful of blueberries and threw them into the remaining mixture.

"Look at you." He heard Cameron say to Alex. "We're going to have to get you cleaned up before I let you near the furniture." She picked up her son and began to walk past him. "We'll be right back."

As House watched them leave the kitchen, confliction suddenly welled up again, and he no longer knew what to do. He didn't know where it had come from, but a conversation that he'd had with Wilson right back when Cameron had first expressed her feelings for him all those years ago, suddenly appeared in his mind.

Something along the lines of _"Are you sure you're the best it's ever going to get for her?"_

Even after all these years, that one question from his friend had still stayed fresh in his mind, haunting him, making him question every decision.

_Screw you Wilson, screw you._

He knew deep down though that his friend was right. Cameron (and Alex for that matter), deserved so much better than him.

And yet, knowing all this, he still couldn't force himself to pull away from her.

She wasn't ready to handle the animal that he was, and he hated that he couldn't even protect her from the greatest danger of all.

Himself.

God, he needed to think. He needed to assess things…Let himself look at things rationally, which he couldn't do there. Because when it came to Cameron, he had become willing to throw reason out the window.

He had to get out of there, however before he could think up an escape plan, Cameron reappeared in the kitchen, however fully clothed this time…_Damn it._

"Where's Alex?" He asked her, noticing that she no longer had her son with her.

Cameron was taken back for a moment. Hearing House call Alex by his real name just seemed so unfamiliar. "When I was getting him cleaned up, he realized that Dora was on…He's watching that."

"I don't know about you…" House frowned. "But I find it weird that little girl is allowed to adventure around the world on her own."

She let out a small laugh, but didn't respond. They fell into a comfortable silence, House continuing to mix the pancake mixture, and Cameron preparing the coffee.

"Hey listen…" He said finally.

Cameron turned around to face him, a happy smile plastered across her face as she waited for him to continue.

_Damn it_ he thought to himself once again. Why was she making this so difficult for him? He looked back down to the pancake mixture, and away from the impact of her eyes. "I think I should go."

"Yeah." Cameron smiled happily. "We've got to work, and I've got to get Alex to daycare. I'm starting in immunology today and I want to make sure everything's sorted…"

"No Cameron." House injected, the anguish painfully evident within his face as he looked up at her. "I mean I think I should leave…and not come back."

He saw her face fall, and it caused his heart to ache. God, is this what it felt like to have your heart break? It had been so long.

"Oh." She said ruefully as the realization hit her.

"It's just that I've got to think about this for God's sake." He tried quickly. He attempted to take her hand, but she jerked it back. "I'm still with Cuddy remember…and this," He paused to point at the pancake mixture, "is big. I need some time to sort everything out."

"Right." Cameron said in disappointment, and House could tell that she was trying her hardest to keep her emotions at bay.

He looked up to her sadly, trying desperately to catch her gaze. "This is big for me, I need time to adjust."

The immunologist sighed in defeat. "You know what? Just leave."

"Hey." He tried. "Just listen…"

No, House. _You _listen." She said bitterly, stepping closer to him. "I'm done. I'm _done _being jerked around by you." She had to pause for a moment as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "You knew that I was terrified about this, but you pushed me anyway until I gave in. I let you in. I let you into mine and Alex's world. Do you know how many other people I've done that for?" She asked him, staring him down. "None. And now after breaking down my walls, you're suddenly saying that you don't know if this is what _you_ want?" She blinked for a moment as a stray tear fell to her cheek. "Well that's just not good enough House. You're done screwing with me, so just…get out."

She refused to look up, knowing that if she did, if she looked into his memorizing blue eyes, she'd either end up hitting him, or completely breaking down in tears.

She heard the familiar thumping pattern of his cane as he walked away, but she still didn't look up…dreading the moment of heartache she knew that she would experience when she saw that he really was gone.

**...**

It was past six that evening, and James Wilson was preparing to head home from work. He had made it to the lobby, however two gossiping nurses had stopped him in his tracks.

"God, did you see Doctor House today? He was in a worse mood than usual if that's even possible." He heard one tall nurse tell another as they briskly paced past him. "I'm betting he had another fight with Doctor Cuddy."

"No, I don't think so." The shorter nurse said, shaking her head slightly. "He only gets in the _really _bad moods, the ones where he seems to be on a warpath, after a fight with Doctor Cameron."

Wilson quirked a brow in confusion as he watched the two nurses pass out of earshot. He quickly assessed his options. He could either quickly make his way home and enjoy a night of peace and quiet, or he could go and see what was going on with his friend and hopefully avoid the hospital being sued. He sighed and stuck his head out the door. Seeing that House's car was still parked in the disabled section, he slowly headed back into to lobby and towards the elevator.

He could hear the music blasting as he approached House's office. He walked inside and found his friend, sitting back, eyes closed, stereo blasting, Vicodin bottle open next to him.

The oncologist shook his head as he leant over and turned off the music, causing House to open his eyes and rest them on him in confusion.

Wilson crossed his arms. "I heard the nurses talking about you."

"Don't believe what they say." House tossed back. "I keep a sock in my pants."

The oncologist rolled his eyes, and stepped a little closer to the desk. "What happened with you and Cameron?"

"_You _happened."

Wilson quirked a brow at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"While I was at Cameron's this morning, the only thing I could remember was that talk you gave me about how she could do so much better than me." He exclaimed in annoyance. "No offence, but when I'm at a woman's place, I _really _do not want you in my head…It's weird, on so many levels."

"House, I said that to you years ago…and I only said it because I thought you'd take it as a challenge, and tell her how you felt." The oncologist sighed in frustration, shaking his head. "And trust me, I do not want to be in your head…Some scary stuff goes on up there."

House stayed quiet, his mind clearly wrapped up in thought, so Wilson spoke again. "You care about her, so you pushed her away just like everyone else you've ever given a damn about."

House rolled his eyes, and wondered once again why Wilson hadn't become a shrink. "Well now that you've caused this, what do you suggest I do?"

"You've got to make a choice." The oncologist said simply. "You can't keep this up with Cameron and Cuddy, it isn't fair on either of them."

Wilson watched on as his friend drifted into his familiar look of thought. Finally, he jumped up from his desk, grabbed his cane, and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To Cuddy's." House threw back over his shoulder, as he quickly made his way out of the office.

**...**

_**A/N: **__heh, yeah I know I used a line from the show…but I couldn't help myself, it just fit in too well. This story only has a couple of chapters to go, so I'd just like to thank everyone again for your wonderful support :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh gosh, so sorry everyone that it took me SO long to update this. First of all I lost a friend who was very dear to me, and I just wasn't motivated to write for a long time after that. Then I began to get absolutely buried with assignments and that…and well by that stage, writing was pretty low on my list of priorities. Anyway I thought I'd try and get an update done to show you that I haven't given up on this story. It's not the best, and I totally stole a part from one of my other fics heh…But I still thought that I'd try and get an update done._

_Enjoy:)_

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Fourteen

;';

_"Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..."_

**...**

Cuddy sighed as the loud rapping on her door echoed through the living room. Rachel was sleeping at a friend's house, and she had been looking forward to a night of peace and quite. She immediately scolded herself for being so delusional, knowing inwardly that peace and quiet was not something she was going to experience while one Gregory House was in her sphere.

She pulled the door open, and found the man in question standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Oh good, you're home." He said, limping inside and scrunching up his nose in thought. "Wait, what am I saying? Of course you're home. You haven't been out since it was deemed no longer acceptable to wear spandex pants in public."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she let him inside, closing the door behind them. "What do you want House? I thought you were staying at your place tonight?"

House opened his mouth to respond with quip, however he stopped, knowing that this would be a lot easier if he just got the point and didn't dance around the issue. "We need to talk."

Cuddy nodded slowly, knowing deep down that this was going to come up eventually. She walked over to the couch and sat down, gesturing for House to join her. He sat down next to her, and she sat watching him expectantly. He hesitated for a moment, to say that he had never been good at these types of discussions would be an understatement. Finally, like it no longer mattered, he just blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"I think we need to break up."

"I know."

House was taken back. He blinked his crystal blues a few times in uncertainty. He had _not_ been expecting that response. Her words had the slightest hint of sadness behind them, regret maybe, however on the whole, they seemed content, almost _relieved_.

Sensing his shock, Cuddy spoke again. "Despite what I was hoping, I think we both knew deep down that long term this was never going to work out between us." She paused to give him a small smile, showing him that she wasn't angry. "But I think we needed to at least give it a shot. We had danced around one another for so many years. We needed to be together for a while just to get it out of our systems."

House nodded, he was happy that she was taking charge. He wouldn't have been able to say it this well himself. "What about Rachel?"

"She'll be fine." Cuddy smiled. "You know I think she always saw you more as a friend than as a parental figure anyway. You'll still be able to see her House."

The diagnostician smiled, and looked her right in the eyes. "So we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Cuddy told him before a smirk danced across her lips. "Although for breaking my heart, you will be required to do an extra four hours of clinic duty a week."

"Excuse me." House exclaimed. "For breaking _my _heart…" he paused to grab his chest for emphasis, "I demand the flat screen TV in the waiting room, _and _the right to fire Macy."

Cuddy shook her head as she ushered him towards the door, hoping that she could get back to her night of peace and quite as soon as possible. "No House."

"Spoilsport." He mumbled.

"Bastard." She tossed back playfully as she held the door open for him. He went to step outside, but she called him back. "Hey, House?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw it up." She told him honestly. "With Cameron I mean."

He looked down for a moment, before back up to her. "I wont this time."

**...**

"Cameron!" House yelled out as he gave her front door a few loud knocks "Open your damn door!" There were a few scuffling noises from inside, and Cameron opened the door, causing House's guilt to increase tenfold.

Her hair was sticking up in all different directions as strands made their way out of a messy ponytail. Her normally full of life eyes had large, puffy bags under them, and their whites were tinged red from crying. She sniffed, regarding him with icy eyes. "What do you want?"

He gave no verbal response, instead forcing himself inside her home, and crashing his lips down upon hers.

After a suspended moment, Cameron shook her head, placing a hand flat on his chest and shoving him away, hard, so that he slammed into the opposite wall….She found hot tears rising in her eyes. "Don't you dare!" She spat. "Don't you dare try and act like nothing happened!'

"Cameron…"

"Get the hell away from me!" She growled, fresh tears breaking her voice "Or I swear to God, I'll call the cops."

"Please Cameron, just listen…"

"No! No! No!" She planted her hands over her ears, turning away from him before pivoting back around. "I'm not going to listen House! I'm sick of listening to you only to be disappointed. I thought I meant something to you…"

"You did!" House injected desperately "You do!"

"Then why did you take off again?" Cameron asked helplessly, arms dropping to her sides in defeat "I was just another puzzle to you…a game. Someone that you needed to win over. I was just another pawn in your game."

"No you weren't!" God, is this what it felt like to have his heart break? It had been so long…"That's the furthest thing from the truth Cameron…And it's killing me to know that you'll never believe that."

"I can't trust you." She whispered softly, looking at him with a mixture of hurt, regret, and disappointment. "After all the lies, the disappointment. I guess…I was wrong about you, and everyone else was right."

"Don't say that. Please, Cameron. You know how I screw everything up. I'm sorry." His large, warm hand came up to cup her face, thumb stroking along dried tear tracks. "I don't…I never meant to hurt you…That was never my intention."

Her hand closed over his, and for one glorious second, he thought he was forgiven. That was, at least, until she pulled his hand away, opened the door, and gently shoved him out of her apartment. "You have to leave," she told him. "Before I yell at you again and wake Alex up."

"But…"

"Please!" She was desperate now, tears rolling down her face as he ached to reach out to her. "Just…just leave me alone" she told him again as she closed the door.

She couldn't hold back the tears now. That must have been one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do…Just shutting him out like that…But she just couldn't be around him at that very moment, not when she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew deep down that it wasn't fair to Alex to bring someone into his life who was most likely going to disappoint him. However, that still didn't stop the overwhelming jumble of emotions roared to the surface every time the man she had just kicked out touched her.

She jumped when she heard the soft thump of something hitting her door, before a strange sliding sound. She went over to her peep-hole and looked out, only to see a broken looking Gregory House slumped on the bottom of her door.

She shut her eyes tightly at his distraught expression, and then she couldn't take it anymore.

Bringing her hand to the handle, she pulled it open and sent a surprised looking House spilling over the threshold.

**...**

_Sorry again for the long time before updating. But please review…Next one is the last one!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Chapter Fifteen

"_I am no prince, _

_I am no saint, _

_I am not anyones wildest dream, _

_But I will stand behind _

_And be someone to fall back on."_

**...**

Instead of attempting to jump up quickly, House stayed in the same position for a few moments. His back glued to the ground, as Cameron's slender frame hovered over his, concern shining through her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quickly.

House rolled his crystal blues, suppressing the urge to say, _"Yeah, I'm just lying on the ground 'cause it's fun". _

Cameron offered him her hand. He watched it apprehensively for a moment before giving her his. He immediately felt the burst of electricity brought on by the simple touch. Composing himself, he grabbed his cane as she helped him to his feet.

"Well since you didn't come after me with a knife Norman Bates style, I'm assuming I'm forgiven?" House asked her hopefully.

She sighed ruefully as she looked away from him. "I don't know House. You really hurt me."

"I know." He said earnestly. "Let me make it up to you."

Cameron sighed once again, physically and emotionally exhausted. Finally, she turned back to him. "What do you have in mind?"

A smile graced House's features. "Let me take you out tomorrow night. We'll have a little dinner, maybe a little sex…"

Cameron had to laugh. "No…"

"Okay, okay. Just sex." House tossed back as a smirk danced across his lips. "I knew you only ever wanted me for my body."

The immunologist rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. "How about just dinner?"

House smiled at her earnestly. "Sounds perfect."

She joined in with his smile. "So where are you taking me?"

"Now, now…That's a surprise little lady." He teased. "Just dress causal okay?"

**...**

The following evening James Wilson found himself lying on House's couch as his friend prepared for his date.

"oooo your good cane." The oncologist commented in amusement as his friend re-appeared in the living room. "You're going to a lot of effort for this date."

House rolled his crystal blues at his friend. "Shut up. You were only brought to babysit, not to speak."

"Hey, no reason to be snappy just because you're nervous." Wilson retorted, causing House to throw him a look over his shoulder.

"Nervous?" House scoffed. "Why the hell would I be nervous?"

"Because you want this to go well." The oncologist pointed out. "You know, I've never seen you go to this much effort for a woman before…" He trailed off. "Well, _any _effort actually."

House rolled his eyes once again, but was unable to come up with a retort. Once in a while Wilson completely nailed his motives, and he was unable to argue it.

"Right, well, let's go." He said finally, grabbing his keys as the pair left his apartment.

**...**

A few minutes later, they found themselves at Cameron's apartment. They gave the door a few knocks, and it wasn't long before it flew open. Both men quirked their brows in confusion, before they looked down in unison and noticed Alex standing in front of the door.

"Jimjim! House!" The little boy exclaimed happily as he grabbed their hands and pulled them into the apartment.

"Hello Alex!" Wilson smiled warmly down to the toddler. "Aren't you growing up?"

House looked on awkwardly as Alex pulled them along, relieved that Wilson was more than happy to jump in and engage with the child.

Alex suddenly stopped walking and turned to House. "Want to play hide and seek wit Awex?"

"Sure." House smiled. "You go hide and then I'll come and find you."

"Okay!" Alex exclaimed in excitement as he ran down the hall.

A smirk danced across House's lips as he flopped down on the couch, and Wilson rolled his eyes, realizing that his friend had absolutely no intention of going to find the child.

"That was cruel." The oncologist pointed out as he sat down next to his friend.

"So is the world." House tossed back. "The sooner I toughen him up the better."

Wilson once again rolled his eyes, not particularly agreeing with House's method of childrearing. "That poor child."

House opened his mouth to respond, but when he caught sight of Cameron coming down the hall, his breath caught in his throat.

She was wearing some tight, low-rider jeans that showed off her long, lean, legs, along with a top that highlighted all of her best features. Her long, dark curls fell over her shoulders, as she reached to grab her jacket.

"Where's Alex?" She asked the two men on the couch, looking around the living room in confusion.

House blinked a few times and swallowed, and Wilson smirked at his friend's reaction to Cameron's appearance. "Hiding."

"Alex!" Cameron laughed. "Mommy's leaving. Come and say goodbye."

House and Wilson stood up as they heard the toddler pad down the hall.

"You didn't find me House." The little boy announced. "Awex is very clever."

"He is." A smirk danced across the diagnostician's lips. "I might need you to help me find some good hiding places from Cuddy in the hospital."

Wilson and Cameron rolled their eyes, the joke obviously lost on Alex.

"You be a good boy for Jimmy okay?" Cameron told her son, crouching down to his level, and pulling him into a hug. "I don't want any trouble."

Wilson turned to House. "I don't want any trouble either." He mocked his friend. "You behave."

"Shut up Wilson." House rolled his crystal blues.

Cameron laughed as she stood back up. "Thanks so much for this Wilson."

"It's no problem." The oncologist smiled, gesturing for Alex to go over to him.

"Okay." Cameron smiled to House as she watched her son run happily over to Wilson. "Let's go."

"Thank God. I thought we'd never be able to leave." House said melodramatically.

Cameron rolled her eyes to Wilson before following House out of the apartment. "So where are we going?"

"I already told you." House huffed as he put his hand on her lower back and guided her down the hall. "It's a surprise."

**...**

A few minutes later, they found themselves parked in House's 1960's red Chevrolet.

Cameron looked around the deserted outdoor area they found themselves in, the darkness making it impossible for her to work out where they were. She turned to House. "Where are we?"

He smiled to her mischievously before hopping out of the car without his cane, and limping off into the distance. Cameron sat back nervously, not being able to see House as he drifted off into the darkness. Suddenly, she was blinded by a powerful burst of light.

Adjusting her eyes, she realized that they were parked in front of a giant screen, a movie projector blaring onto the screen. Looking around the area in further in amazement, a giant smile graced her features when she noticed they were in the park that they had spent all those days together in.

"Is this okay?" House asked her apprehensively as he limped back up to the car.

"Are you kidding?" Cameron gasped as she jumped out, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "House it's perfect."

She pulled away quickly and walked around, studying the area that had been decorated with various dimly lit, twinkle lights.

House brought his hands to his lips momentarily and smiled, feeling rather proud of himself. He reached into the back of the car and pulled out a picnic basket, before hoping onto the large hood of the car.

Turning around, Cameron smiled as she climbed up next to him, shaking her head in utter amazement as House presented her with the picnic basket that was stacked with a banquette of delicious looking food.

Suddenly, the screen went dark, and a large back and white _Paramount _logo filled the screen. The familiar music grabbed Cameron's attention, and she quickly turned to House. "Is this?..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "It's my favorite movie."

"_Sabrina_. 1957, staring Humphrey Bogart and Audrey Hepburn." House smiled, causing Cameron to grin in delight. "I'm warning you now though…This is a one and only. We will _never _be watching this crap again…_ever._"

"You don't think?" Cameron asked playfully, digging around in the picnic basket. "I think you're going to like it."

"Pfft, that is highly unlikely." House scoffed. "I'm a man of taste."

Cameron laughed as her favorite movie began to play. "Yeah House, whatever you say."

**...**

Cameron yawned as the end credits rolled, and she looked up to House. Throughout the course of the movie they had ended up lying down on the hood of his car. House had his arm around her as she cuddled into his chest.

"Admit it." She said to him, sitting up. "You liked it."

House's face was unreadable. "He was too old for her."

Cameron sighed…She could see where this was going. "It doesn't matter. They were in love."

"Sometimes that isn't enough." He told her, his eyes searching hers. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Reassurance? An excuse to run?

"Are we talking about Linus…" Cameron trailed off carefully. "Or are we talking about you House?"

House sighed ruefully. "I just don't know how this is going to work. Even after Rachel, I don't know how to be a father. I'm not going to be able to take care of him long-term. Or you…"

"Hey, hey." Cameron injected. "Getting a little ahead of yourself there don't you think? This is only our first date." She laughed. "We'll cross those bridges if we have to when we get to them."

A sudden sense of relief quickly flooded House as he realized that she was right. "You're right, it is only our first date." A smirk danced across his lips. "Even though technically we have had three."

"Two." Cameron corrected.

"Two?" House quirked a brow. "There was this one, the horrible one at the restaurant, and the monster truck rally."

"The monster trucks were not a date." Cameron laughed. "You made that pretty clear."

"It was a date." House told her earnestly. "I thought it was at least."

A small smile graced Cameron's features, and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "So tell me the truth." She teased finally. "You enjoyed the movie didn't you?"

"I guess it was okay." House sighed reluctantly. "Expect Linus is probably the dumbest name I've ever heard. It's completely inappropriate for someone Like Humphrey Bogart…"

He was suddenly cut off as Cameron kissed him. She pulled away after a suspended moment, and he looked her in the eyes, their faces merely inches apart. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Shutting you up." She murmured, before leaning in and capturing his lips once again.

Their lips pressed against each other, the years of regret and want and passion exploding between them, sending crackles of electricity throughout both of their bodies…and House could have sworn that it took the pain in his leg away for the smallest of moments.

His kisses with Cuddy had never been anything like this. While her kisses may have made him weak in the knee…Cameron's made him feel stronger there.

When the need for air became too strong to ignore, they reluctantly pulled away. They sat back against the windshield and watched the stars.

"I really didn't like the movie you know." House smirked finally as he turned to face her. "I just said I did so I'd get some action."

Cameron rolled her eyes and playfully hit him, giving House the opportunity to grab her hand and pull her into another kiss.

_Fin…_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note** – Wow, so I actually finished this. To tell you the truth, there were a few times when I didn't think I was ever going to.

I just want to give every reader of this story a giant thank you. Your support means the world to me. I have loved writing this story, and it's so nice to hear that people like something that I've really enjoyed putting together.

A special thank you has to go to Lilly, for letting me bounce ideas off her for hours. I couldn't have finished this without her.

I know I totally took the last scene from "Gilmore Girls", but I couldn't help myself. It just seemed like the perfect "third date" idea for House and Cameron. Romantic, but still in character enough that House would actually do it. I also took a line from "Ghosts of Girlfriend's Past" which I know is bad, but I could just see House saying it heh.

I hope the last chapter wasn't too OOC. I know a few people wont like it because it was a little OOC, but deep down I am an absolute HOPELESS romantic, and it's what I wanted to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, and I didn't let too many people down with the end :)

In general I've just really enjoyed writing this story, and the fact that it's gotten such a positive response is a plus. It isn't my favorite piece that I've written, but it still has a special place in my heart…And also, I dearly pray that the little boy in the real life that Alex was based on is doing well.

What's next for me? Hhmm well, I will be updating "The Bet" next (so can we stop it with the abusive emails for me to hurry up please? Heh). I'm also working on a 3-Part angsty piece that's centered around Cameron's departure episode (because well, everyone else seems to have done one/is doing one). That will be titled "Goodbye My Almost Lover", and should be up soonish.

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/supported me through this story…Your support means more to me than you probably know.

Until next time :)


End file.
